En busqueda de una voz
by PauPau OwO 333
Summary: La voz que siempre escuchas, el nombre que no recuerdas. Tu solo pedias poder vivir tu retiro en paz lejos de todo (la vida en el ejercito no es para ti) Pero no. Por causas de fuerza mayor abandonas el retiro para buscar al Pirata Arthur Kirkland y, quizá, poder descubrir el nombre de esa voz y por que la magia tiene que ver con el incendio que mato a tus padres. PirateUkxlectora.
1. Chapter 1

**¡WAAAA! La TV no me deja concentrarme… pero tengo una idea que me gusta y la quiero escribir antes de que me dé flojera xD este es un UKxReader donde Inglaterra será el sexi capitán Kirkland (asdasdasd) y las lectoras serán las generales encargadas de atraparlo (y encadenarlo… y violarlo… y… ok, no… o quizás…). El comienzo de esta aventura romántica tiene lugar en la antigua Europa (por alla del siglo XVIII), donde eres la ex – General del ejército de España (quería que fuera en Reino Unido, pero ese es tu país natal) y has llegado a tu ciudad natal en busca de Arthur Kirkland a pesar de haberte retirado y… bla bla bla… tienes magia, Etc. Etc. Etc.**

**Mmm… una última cosa, el nombre de India (****Neeraja)**** lo encontré por ahí en internet, no es el oficial.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Advertencias: Emmm… por ahora, nada… "T" por lenguaje grosero y quizás algo de gore despues.**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos (si lo fueran… habría más yaoi *3*) todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Cap. 1: Visitas indeseadas…

— _¡[Nombre]!_ —_escuchas un grito llamándote._

_Quieres correr, quieres contestar; pero no puedes._

— _¡[Nombre]!_ —_ vuelves a escuchar._

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué mierda no sale nada de tu garganta? Tratas de gritar, pero no puedes. Abres la boca pero no hay sonido. Tratas de mover tu cuerpo, pero no responde. Entras en pánico._

— _[Nombre]... _—_escuchas la voz alejándose y quieres ir tras ella._

_Pero no puedes._

_De repente sientes calor a tu alrededor, se crea un escenario frente a ti. Casas, arboles, gente incinerándose, humo negro te rodea y todos corren aterrados._

_Fuego._

_Te sientes en el mismísimo infierno. No te quemas, pero tu casa si, tu familia también. No sabes que hacer, solo quieres tirarte al suelo a llorar, que llegue tu mamá y te abracé; que tu papá te lleve a la cama y te lea un cuento; que los chicos del orfanato de tus padres te ofrezcan ir al parque mañana… pero eso ya no se puede._

— _[Nombre]… _—_ una vez más la voz te llama. Es tan difusa entre tanta gente corriendo y gritando._

_Sientes que el mundo se te viene encima, empiezas a toser. Arde. La garganta te arde. Te quema._

_Todo se vuele borroso y empiezas a caer al suelo, notas la sombra de alguien… y caes en la inconsciencia…_

_..._

_¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Arg. Abres los ojos lentamente y escuchas como alguien toca, no, azota tu puerta como si quisiera derribarla. Te cubres la cabeza con las cobijas y cierras los ojos buscando poder volver a conciliar el sueño…

_¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Pfff… ¿Por qué no se larga? Te acurrucas mas en tu cama, si lo ignoras se ira.

_¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

— ¡agh! ¿Por qué? — susurras a modo de lamento y te levantas.

Te pones unas pantuflas y tomas una bata del perchero de caoba fina que yace a tu lado, te colocas la prenda sobre tu camisón de dormir y te diriges a la puerta. La abres.

Del otro lado de la puerta está un hombre bien uniformado del ejército Español junto con algunos soldados. Suspiraste.

— _Dammit! What the fuck do you want?_ —preguntas importándote poco que estas en España y no en Gran Bretaña.

— ¡General [nombre}l! — el hombre, que por su uniforme identificaste como un teniente coronel, hizo ante ti el saludo militar de ubicar su mano en la frente. Tu solo suspiraste.

¿Por qué, maldita sea, no entienden que…?

— Estoy retirada. — murmuraste cortante—no uses títulos conmigo— Te le quedas mirando y, al darte cuenta que ni se inmutaba, te apiadaste de él y le diste la orden — Descansa soldado. —murmuraste con resignación.

El hombre bajo la mano, pero no dejó su posición de firmes. ¿Por qué esta gente no entiende? Ya estas retirada, te mudaste a Pontevedra para poder vivir tranquilamente tu retiro en este lugar olvidado por el rey desde el siglo XVI (N.A. Lo siento, soy mexicana y no sé nada de historia española [además de la conquista, claro está] así que solo cuento con wikipedia jeje…), pero no, estos idiotas te vienen a joder como si...

—Le dije a su majestad que no aceptarías — reconoces esa voz enseguida — hace mucho que no nos vemos _mon amour _[nombre].

—Francis Bonnefoy… — casi escupes el nombre, de niño el chico era tan mono pero… un momento…— ¿Desde cuándo trabajas para su majestad española, Francis? ¿Traicionando a su excelencia Luis XV?

—No es como si quisiéramos, damita. Mi excelentísima persona no tendría porque perder el tiempo a menos que fuese algo importante y mucho menos traicionaria a _Friedrich II der Große_— no puedes creerlo ¿también él?

—Gilbert Beilschmidt… —murmuras el nombre del albino casi como para confirmar.

—Así es, _Mädchen_— contesto el narcisista— y no es como si estuviéramos aquí por gusto.

—¿Entonces que quieren? —Preguntas, hastiada— ¿Y donde esta Fernández?

—De eso es de lo que queríamos hablarte… _petite soeur._ —murmuro el rubio con un tono serio.

—No soy tu _little sister_… y deja ese tono amargo… me asusta. —murmuraste, no era común en el ojiazul hablar tan desanimadamente sin la intención de dar una lección de vida… o una noticia de tragedia.

—¿No invitaras al grandioso yo a pasar? —pregunta el prusiano cambiando el tema.

—Les he dicho que ya estoy retirada…— te enojas, estos tontos no entienden.

—Entonces, no entraremos como soldados…—la sugerencia de Francis te sorprende— entraremos como amigos. _Que diriez-vous _[Apodo]_?_

Te sorprendes, hace años que no te llaman así… y menos Francis Boneffoy… ¡Ok, basta! No puede ser tan grave…

—No le hagas perder el tiempo a mi _hochbegabt_ persona [apodo].

Bien, esto ya te esta asustando…

Te haces a un lado para dejarlos pasar a tu… ¿Casita? No sabes que decir, ellos voltean a todos lados para ¿Observar? ¿Examinar? ¿Analizar? Te avergüenzas un poco, al conseguir esta casa solo buscabas algo que no fuera pretencioso ¡No esperabas reencontrarte con nadie! Solo pedias poder vivir en tranquilidad tú retiro alimentándote de las cosechas de tu jardín trasero y de las criaturitas que habitan los alrededores… ¡Excepto las hadas! ¡Ellas son intocables! ¡Tampoco los unicornios ni las _pixies_!... ¡concéntrate! Tu casa es de solo un piso, con un comedor, una cocina, un cuarto y una habitación que siempre mantienes cerrado con todas esas armas, medallas y uniformes que no pudiste tirar ¿sentimentalismo? Lo único que vale la pena en esa casa son los muebles, alfombres y adornos.

—Perdonen el desorden— te disculpas — no es como si pudiese tener mucho sin llamar la atención.

Ni siquiera les das tiempo de admirar los muebles (regalos de algunos nobles), los llevas al comedor y te diriges a la cocina para prepararles algo.

—¿Qué quieren que les sirva?

—Café estará bien, _mon petit._

—Cerveza para el increíble yo, _Mädchen._

—Sí, sí. —acatas la orden. Prendes fuego con sumo cuidado y pones el agua a hervir. Abres una puerta de tu alacena y sacas una botella de licor. Sirves el líquido amarillento en una jarra y lo pones frente a Gilbert. —Francis…— llamas al francés. — ¿No preferirías algo de vino? El café tardara un poco. —volteas a ver el fuego preocupada.

—Solo si tienes un buen vino…

—¿Qué te parece una botella de vino de Peñafiel? Es muy famoso en Madrid

—Mmm… —observas como el rubio lo piensa un poco— me arriesgare.

Corres y apagas el fuego bastante aliviada. Pero es hora de ir al grano, tienes que saber que quieren estos dos.

—Entonces… —empiezas— ¿Para qué me quieren?

—Es un asunto sobre su majestad, la reina Carolina de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda.

—Me niego—sueltas enseguida—si fuese otra cosa quizás los ayudaría, pero yo ya no me involucro con Gran Bretaña.

Tanto Gilbert como Francis te ven atónitos, pero no vas a aceptar ¡No! ¡No vas a volver! Y que no insistan porque no vas a aceptar…

—De acuerdo—Francis se levanta— Mejor no te molestamos más. Vámonos, Gilbert. Y no te preocupes por el vino.

Observas al albino acabarse de un trago su cerveza y dejar el vaso vacio en la mesa.

—Maldita sea, esto no es nada _awesome…_

—Lo sé— atina a decir el francés. Ambos se dirigen a la puerta.

—Lamento no poder ayudar. —y estas siendo honesta, pero no puedes regresar ahí ¡Ellos deben entenderlo!

—No…—murmura Bonnefoy desde la puerta, Gilbert ya salió— Lo siento yo [Nombre].

—Préndanla…—es lo único que dice Gilbert.

Palabras tan simples… y tan aterradoras.

Fuego. Francis cierra la puerta y escuchas como la bloquean con una tabla ¡No otra vez! No, no, no… observas como la casa se empieza a quemar y todo se desmorona a tu alrededor. La han quemado por todos lados. Te paralizas, tienes miedo. Hueles el olor a quemado y tur recuerdos evocan a aquel día en el que no pudiste alcanzarlo. Esa voz de la cual no recuerdas su nombre. Todo es culpa de Francis y Gilbert. Esos… esos…

—Ustedes… ¡IDIOTAS!

Corres, quieres gritar de miedo, pero no les darás el gusto. Te abalanzas y derribas la puerta de una patada justo antes de que se alcancen a ir.

— ¡Beilschmidt! ¡Bonnefoy! —gritaste. Aun no se han ido, voltean a verte y sonríen con… ¿Alivio? Ni eso los va a salvar…—_Are you bastards!_ — los aludidos tienen una mirada que te demuestra que ya sabían que reaccionarias así.

Corres directamente hacia ellos y le lanzas una patada a Francis. Este apenas y la esquiva. Gilbert aprovecha y toma tu pierna, tirando de ella. Caes al suelo ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no practicaste combate estos últimos meses? Tus piernas tiemblan en el suelo, tu estas nerviosa, pero no es por ellos; es por el fuego. Maldices en silencio y te levantas, le das un puñetazo en la cara a Gilbert ¡Para que se le quite lo narcisista! Pero Francis hace un movimiento inesperado y toma tu muñeca, tuerce tu mano y la pone detrás de tu espalda, tu solo sueltas un quejido de dolor.

—Arg… duele… idiota…

El mayor tira de tu cabello y alza tu vista hacia tu casa, todo está envuelto en llamas. Te aterras, pero no puedes dejar de verlo, estas aterrorizada, quieres rogar que te alejen de ahí, pero ellos no harán eso ni aunque suplicaras ¿Por qué? Porque así los entrenaron ¿Cómo lo sabes? Porque tú creciste con ellos. Estúpido Nyingma en Dharamsala, India; estúpido Neeraja; estúpido entrenamiento tibetano, estúpidas artes marciales orientales…

Respiras profundamente para destensarte y te repites a ti misma "El fuego está lejos, no hay peligro"

—Y, exactamente…—comienzas a hablar—¿Qué es lo que quieren de esta humilde ex – general originaria de Brighton, Gran Bretaña.

—Una persona. —Responde Gilbert.

En ese momento escuchaste el nombre que resonaría en tu mente el resto de tu vida.

—Una persona llamada…

"_Arthur Kirkland."_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Empezamos con algo muy ligerito… y no, en este cap. no aparece Iggy (;_;) pero en el próximo si saldrá **_**I'm promise **_**(si se escribe así ¿No?) no tengo mucho que decir más que… espero no haber escrito un capitulo ni muy largo ni muy corto.**

**¿Quién es el tal "Arthur Kirkland"? (Todas lo saben)**

**¿Qué paso con Antonio Fernández? (Eso sí que no lo saben)**

**Descúbralo en el próximo capítulo (**_**TrollFace**_**).**

**¡Chao!**

**¿Reviews?**

**~[Inserte nombre que odio aquí]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ufff… estoy nerviosa ¿Por qué? Porque baile frente a todos y me caí… larga historia. En fin, no los aburro. Sinceramente no me inspiraba para este episodio ¡Pero ya está aquí! Espero les guste y… y… y… tengo que ir a llorar al rincón. ¡Ups! Casi se me olvida La reina Carolina que menciones una vez en el cap. Anterior no era reina de Reino Unido ¡Me equivoque! Lo siento *Reverencia***

**¡Disfruten!**

**Aclaraciones: Emmm… creo que no necesito ponerlo en cada cap. Pero… Hetalia no es mío (Si lo fuera… aparecerían los latinos xD) es de Himaruya Hidekaz-sama.**

* * *

Cap. 2: ¿Arthur Kirkland… no?

— Les voy a pedir 2 cosas — murmuras mientras recargas tu rostro en tu mano derecha — numero uno: —alzas el dedo índice de la mano izquierda — Contesten ¿Era necesario quemar mi casa? Y numero dos: —ahora alzas también el dedo medio — Denme ropas más decentes, no confió en ti, Francis.

Y tienes razones para sentirte incomoda. Te encuentras sentada en un carruaje directo a encontrarte con la realeza española, pero eso no es lo malo, ¡está mal que sigues con tu camisón en un carruaje a lado de Francis! Tratas de cubrirte lo más posible de sus miradas indiscretas, cubriendo también la cadenita de oro que te regalo tu abuela. Gilbert muestra ese lado caballero, que tiene escondido en algún lugar dentro de su narcisista persona, y te da su saco para que te cubras un poco. Murmuras un "Gracias" al albino y esperas pacientemente a que respondan tu pregunta.

— Uno creería que te darías cuenta del porque — Te contesta Francis — Ahora que no tienes nada… necesitas dinero y, como necesitas dinero, tendrás que aceptar la oferta de Carlos III.

— _Motherfucker… _—maldices, no te queda de otra.

— Yo no quería hacerlo, _mon cheri._

— Ni creas que mi increíble persona no trato de detenerlos, _Gör. _Pero el viejo Fritz no me dejo otra alternativa. Incluso para nosotros esto fue excesivo… y ni creas que te perdonare el que hayas golpeado mi bello rostro… — lo ultimo te desubica ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

— Pasado es pasado, Gilbert—contestas al prusiano, volteas a ver al francés y retomas el tema — ¿Entonces porque no se negaron? — estos tontos bien podrían haberlo hecho ¿O no?

— Antonio… — contesta el rubio en seco — está en problemas.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntas, odias admitirlo pero estas preocupada.

— Por piratería… — explica Gilbert.

Sueltas una carcajada limpia.

— Muy bien chicos, ya se pasaron… —exclamas divertida — Antonio es pirata de la corona española ¿Acaso creen que no lo sé? Nada de lo que haga es ilegal así que no me mientan… — pero te pones un poco nerviosa, ellos te observan serios y empiezas a dudar de tus palabras.

— Ojala fuese mentira, _mademoiselle, _pero no lo es…

— Es tan real como que yo soy perfecto. — Habla el albino.

— ¿Cómo? No entiendo… — es lo único que puedes articular.

— Digamos que se ha ido al lado del vandalismo y la persona con quien está ahora es…

— Arthur Kirkland —completas.

— Y si logras capturarlo no solo nos ayudaras a hacer entrar en razón a Antonio sino que también serás recompensada por la corona inglesa. La corona española está dispuesta a perdonar a Antonio con tal de no perder a uno de sus mejores hombres.

— ¿Y porque se están involucrando Francia y Prusia?

— Digamos que el Capitán Kirkland le ha quitado mucho a nuestros reinos.

— De acuerdo — accedes ¿Qué puedes perder?

...

El camino hasta ahora ha sido tranquilo, han parado un par de veces para tomar aire y justo ahora Gilbert y Francis están cabeceando, ríes por lo bajo y miras por la ventana cuando te das cuenta de que algo no va bien ¿ese barco debería estar ahí? ¿Es de la zona? Por lo que sabes; no ¿llevara alguna importación? Es un pueblo muy chiquito y, hasta donde sabes, sus habitantes son autosuficientes ¿Exportación? La respuesta anterior anula la pregunta. Decides despertar a los chicos.

— ¡Hey! Gilbert, Francis. Despierten, chicos — te inclinas frente a ellos y les das golpecitos en la cara — chicos, pasa algo raro…

— _fünf Minuten, Mutti… _— susurra Gilbert entre sueños, ríes un poco.

— _Il est encore tôt_, _mon amour ¿_Otra ronda? — bien… eso no dio risa…

_Dammit!_ No quieres ni saber que fue eso… te alejas un poco, inhalas aire y…

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Levántense, huevones hijos de puta!

—WAAAA — escuchas sus gritos de sorpresa y sonríes satisfecha.

— ¿A ti que mierda te pasa? Despertando a mi fantástica persona de esta forma.

— Esta vez concuerdo con Gilbert, _mademoiselle ¿_Que modos son esos de despertar a alguien?

— Ese barco me resulta sospechoso… — hablas ignorando sus quejas por completo y señalas el navio — no es de la zona.

— ¿No crees que exageras un poco, _mon cheri_?

— ¿Me estás diciendo paranoica? — te quejas con molestia.

— Nunca dije eso, no tengo el derecho de llamar así a una dama y menos si esa dama es [Nombre]; la gran guerrera reconocida por su talento, experiencia y habilidad estratégica en el campo de batalla por el reino francés, el inglés, el español y el portugués. — Exclama Francis con un tono de reconocimiento, tu solo bufas con molestia — solo estoy diciendo que quizás exageras un poquito…

Estas a punto de replicar, pero un estruendo te detiene y la paz (relativa) que antes había fue sustituida por miles de gritos y ruido de explosiones. Los caballos que tiraban del carruaje salen desbocados y apenas tienes tiempo de abrir la puerta y gritar "¡salten!", caes al suelo junto con Gilbert y Francis, los demás no te importan… es decir… no- no es como si estos dos te importaran… es solo… solo… solo que los necesitas para que la reina te pague ¡Si, eso! JAJAJA.

Corren como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección hacia el pueblo.

— ¡[Nombre] Atrapa! — escuchas el grito de Gilbert y atrapas el arma que te lanzo ¿Un cuchillo? ¿En serio? Bueno, es mejor que nada… aparte, en las manos correctas un arma manual es mejor que una mecánica.

Te das cuenta que desde hace como 5 metros que corres descalza; te da igual. Solo quieres hacer llorar a esos idiotas del barco a base de golpes, muerte y sangre. Observas de cerca la causa de todo esto… son piratas. Sonríes, es momento de la venganza. Aceleras el paso aun cuando sientes que el corazón se te va a salir del cuerpo y dejas que la adrenalina de volver a la acción te lleve, solo un poquito, por el caos que ocurre a tu alrededor y escuchas en tu interior una voz que te dice "_Si ¡SI! Acaba con todos ¡Derrama su sangre!" _tratas de ignorar esa voz y te concentras en lo importante; no lo haces por matar, lo haces por la gente del pequeño poblado, sus vidas son aquí y todo esto es lo único que tienen ¡No puedes permitir que lo pierdan! Tomas vuelo y atacas con el arma improvisada a uno por la espalda _Perfect! _El tipo tenía una pistola; no has matado al hombre pero si está gravemente herido… te basta. Tomas todas las municiones que te encuentras y empiezas a buscar más… "_victimas"… _¡PIRATAS! Para poder acabar con esto.

— ¡[Nombre]! — Escuchas el grito del albino y lo volteas a ver — Francis y mi _awesome _persona nos encargamos del Centro y el Este, tu ve al Oeste ¿Podrás tu sola?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Con quién crees que hablas? — contestas arrogantemente ¡Maldición! Ni un día con esos locos y ya te estás volviendo como el narcisista de Gilbert…

Corres hacia el Oeste y te das cuenta d algo interesante… hay menos piratas, pero más desastre ¿Iniciaron desde el Oeste? ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan rápidos? También hay prácticamente nada de gente en el lugar… ¿quizás… la zona menos poblada?

— Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — escuchas una voz llegar desde tu espalda, seria la primera vez que escucharías ese tono arrogante tan único como esa voz.

Volteas y te encuentras con unos destellantes ojos verdes, un cabello rubio y una sonrisa confiada y un poco arrogante. Esta parado sobre unas cajas de madera, lo cual te obliga a verlo hacia arriba, se arrodilla un puco y baja la mirada hacia ti con un toque de superioridad, como si él fuera mejor que tu. Lo reconoces enseguida: Arthur Kirkland.

-Flashback—

_Apenas subiendo al carruaje, Francis se digna a soltarte el cabello en cuanto las llamas consumieron la mitad de la casa. Gilbert te pide que subas al carruaje._

—_Se supone que te explicaran todo sobre Arthur Kirkland en cuanto lleguemos con sus majestades, pero no te vendría mal mi grandiosa explicación._ —_luchas por no poner los ojos en blanco_—_Arthur Kirkland no es cualquier cosa, pero de eso te enteras después… yo te diré más o menos como describen su físico: "ojos verdes esmeralda deseosos de aventura, piel blanca como la arena fina, una sonrisa que irradia seguridad y autoridad, toda la arrogancia de un vándalo sumamente confiado que conoce los secretos…" y ni me preguntes, no sé qué secretos "…que ve 'aquello que los demás no pueden ver'" En mi opinión, lo están sobrevalorando… ¡Debe ser porque no han estado en mi asombrosa presencia._

_Te rindes y pones los ojos en blanco en cuanto sientes un toqueteo indiscreto de parte del francés "Estos dos no han cambiado en nada" piensas._

-Fin Flashback—

— Mucho gusto. —saludas con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué hace usted perdida y sola en este barrio tan peligroso, _my lady?_

— Estoy buscando a alguien… pero creo que ya lo encontré. — la sonrisa del ojiverde se ensancha aun mas.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién es ese alguien, _my lady_?

— Pues nunca antes le había visto, pero creo que es usted.

— ¿Yo? —Pregunta con fingida sorpresa mientras da un salto para bajar de las cajas — ¿Y cómo sabes que soy yo si nunca antes me has visto?

— ¿Arthur Kirkland… no?

— ¿En qué le puedo servir, _my lady_? — Kirkland hace una reverencia y empieza a acercarse peligrosamente.

— Permítame ir al grano, _sir…_

— Por favor, llámeme Capitán — pide el ojiverde.

— De acuerdo — accedes — Permítame ir al grano, _Capitán Kirkland_ ¿Usted no conocerá de casualidad a un tal "Antonio Fernández Carriedo"?

— Mmm… — el pirata pone un semblante pensativo — puede ser… tan vez si, tal vez no… ¿Para qué quieres saber?

— Unos amigos lo están buscando… no es realmente algo personal, solo negocios. Mis amigos en verdad lo quieren encontrar…

— ¿En serio?

— Si, hasta quemaron mi casa dejándome como única pertenencia mi camisón…

Ambos tratan de quitar la tensión del ambiente, pero tanto tu como el saben que tendrán que pelear por Antonio. El ojiverde se acerca lo suficiente a ti, no cortan el contacto visual ni por un momento y ambos saben lo que viene.

— Maldición — murmuras de repente — todo esto por un tipo que no veo desde hace años…

La pelea empieza, los balazos se escuchan y retumban en tus oídos, sientes a la muerte constantemente cerca por cada balazo del arma del otro. Hace años que la adrenalina no te recorría así… te recuerdas que debes mantener la cabeza fría y te concentras en… _Shit! _¿A dónde se fue?

Sientes venir el ataque de atrás, volteas e interpones tu arma de fuego entre la espada de Arthur y tu cuerpo, pero calculas mal la fuerza de ataque y terminas perdiendo tu arma. El te apunta con su espada ¿Por qué no uso el arma de fuego? ¿te cree presa fácil? Decides demostrarle su error. Sacas discretamente de tu saco el cuchillo que te dio Gilbert, agradeces mentalmente no haberlo tirado, y esperas a que se distraiga. Le sigues el juego y lo dejas acorralarte, escuchas la voz en tu mente "_Mátalo, quieres hacerlo, fueron piratas los que quemaron a tu gente ¡Derrama su sangre!" _Pero te contienes y entierras esa voz, tu voz… esperas a que Kirkland se acerque lo suficiente, chocas contra una pared y le permites confiarse… se acerca, su espada toca tu cuello y el metal frio te causa un escalofrió. Espera… espera… "_¡AHORA!_" Ta lanzas sobre el e intentas acuchillarlo, logras rasguñar su brazo y retrocedes un poco.

— _Dammit! Whore! __Will pay me!_ — Arthur corre hacia ti y ni te da tiempo de reaccionar.

Sientes un dolor punzante en tu pierna derecha y tu camisón, junto con el saco de Gilbert, se empieza a llenar de sangre. Te tiras al suelo… duele, sientes como el rubio tira de tus cabellos y te obliga a verlo a la cara; le sostienes la mirada con furia. El te mira un rato y luego te sonríe, te suelta bruscamente y se aleja.

— Que interesante eres, _my lady._ — Se aleja de ti con ese tonito arrogante en su voz — te dejo vivir… por ahora.

— Maldito bastardo — Murmuras sin que él te oiga.

Podrías levantarte, sabes que puedes soportar el dolor lo suficiente como para correr directo hacia él y matarlo… pero algo te detiene, vez como un hadita se acerca hacia el y lo saluda Pero él no puede ver ¿verdad? Es imposible ¿Verdad? No tocaras a ningún amigo de un hada a menos que tengas permiso… sonríes divertida, dejando salir ese lado que tanto odias se ti mientras exclamas…

— Con que… ¿Arthur Kirkland… no?

* * *

**¿Qué tal? 3:20 a.m. con un calor de mil demonios aquí en la capital mexicana, habla la autora de nombre largo. Este 14 de julio con un chingo de sueño subiendo este cap. Aprovecho que son vacaciones ¡Yey! Zz… ¡NO DUERMAS, MIERDA! Bueno… no se qué escribir más que… no, nada.**

**Arrivederci~… Zzzzz… Zzzzz…**

**~[Inserte nombre que odio aquí]**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Planeaba subir este capítulo hace tres días pero fue el cumpleaños de mi sobrina (Ni siquiera recordaba que tenía una sobrina), después fue el cumpleaños de mi mamá y luego me ofrecieron ir dos días a un balneario… los dos días se convirtieron en tres días y al final no pude escribir nada, todo este capítulo está escrito en un día así que les pido perdón si no esta tan bien redactado. Bueno, rápida explicación:**

**En este capítulo me adentro mas al pasado de nuestra protagonista (ósea tu) y se empieza a desenvolver un poco el misterio. También un poco sobre el sueño del primer capítulo y el temor al fuego, también sobre como… (Me siento incomoda diciendo que eres tu porque siento que se lo digo a la computadora xD mejor llamare a la protagonista "reader" [prima: que original…])… "reader" conoció al **_**Bad Touch Trio **_**y todo eso lol.**

**Disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mío (si lo fuera… no estaría escribiendo esto, estaría nadando en oro lol) es de Himaruya Hidekaz y eso nadie lo cambia.**

* * *

Cap. 3: Sueños sobre la niña y el Bad Touch Trio.

Te encuentras en un carruaje conducido por Gilbert. Francis está revisando tu pierna herida mientras van de camino a palacio y te preocupa el hecho de que no ha dicho nada ¿estará enojado? ¿La herida es grave? ¿Tratara de matarte? No es tu culpa el haber dejado ir a Arthur Kirkland… solo que no pudiste evitarlo ¡Por Dios, un pirata que irradia poder con su sola presencia y que puede "ver" lo que nadie más puede! No eres estúpida, reconoces a un oponente digno en cuanto lo ves ¡Pero estos idiotas no entienden! No pueden comprender la existencia de las hadas y lo acreditan todo a la brujería ¿No pueden ver que la magia es más que eso? ¿No comprenden que para ti es impactante encontrar a alguien más que pude "ver"? aun así consideras necesario saber el motivo exacto de su enojo. Volteas a ver a Francis, quien sigue revisando tu pierna, y te atreves a preguntar:

— Francis… ¿Es grave? — Recibes un gruñido de respuesta.

Se quedan un reto en silencio mientras sientes como va pasando sus manos por tu herida, ni siquiera te preocupas porque toque demasiado; cuando Francis está enojado no piensa en perversiones con el objeto de su ira.

— Francis — Te aventuras a hablar otra vez — Lo lamento, pero no comprendo el motivo de tu enojo… ugh…— Sientes como el francés aprieta con demasiada fuerza el vendaje improvisado que te hizo — ¡FRANCIS!

— ¡PUDISTE CAPTURARLO! — Grita de repente el francés — ¡Pudiste capturar al idiota de Kirkland!

— ¡¿Y luego qué?! Sin cuerdas, sin armas y Kirkland con magia… ¿Qué habría podido hacer yo? Aparte, no es necesario matarlo, solo hay que encontrar a Antonio y…

— No sé ni para que viniste…

Muy bien, vale que este herido, pero eso no le da derecho a insultarte.

— _Shut up! Jfrench bastard! was you who came to me, you set fire to my house and forced me to accompany you to you and Gilbert.(¡Callate! __¡Francés bastardo! Fuiste tú quien vino a mí, tú prendiste fuego a mi casa y tú me forzaste a acompañarte a ti y a Gilbert)._

— Ni siquiera lo vi… — se empieza a lamentar Francis y en ese momento lo comprendes.

— Francis, aunque hubieses visto a Antonio no hubieses podido hacer nada. — al ver que el ojiazul no cambia de expresión decides cambiar de tema — y… ¿Cómo está el niño que adopto Antonio? ¿"Lovino", no?

— Oh, si… casi lo olvido. En estos años que no te he visto, yo… Adopte a un niño.

En ese momento olvidas todo lo negativo, olvidas que Francis y sus dos amigos te traen malos recuerdos de tu vida militar, la pelea que acaban de tener, olvidas todo y abrazas al rubio con fuerza. El mayor te devuelve el abrazo y te emocionas, tienes tantas preguntas que hacer, tanto que decir ¡Y es que la emoción es tanta! La adopción es algo que admiras, tu mayor sueño siempre ha sido el fundar un orfanato como tus padres y el hecho de que Francis haya adoptado un niño es tan… tan…

— Oh Francis, me alegro. — Dices con completa sinceridad — ¿Como se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Es de un orfanato o de la calle? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas…?

— Cálmate [Nombre] no te alteres… se llama _Mathieu…_

— Creo que quieres decir Matthew…— tratas de corregir la pronunciación del Francés. — ¿Es inglés?

— No, es del Nuevo mundo.

Wow, la noticia te deja impactada y sientes como si una piedra cayera a tu estomago ¿Un niño del nuevo continente? ¿Dónde lo encontró? Ni siquiera te importa que no haya contestado tu pregunta sobre Lovino.

— Pero habla inglés y francés— te informa Francis. — Es rubio con ojitos amatistas, es muy tierno y callado aparte de despreocupado y amable; Lo adopte porque lo vi y no pude evitar sentir que tenía que cuidarlo; lo encontré en la calle; es solo un niño y llevo con él un par de meses.

Y ambos empiezan a hablar. Olvidas que tu casa se quemó, olvidas que te encontraste con un pirata que casi te arranca la pierna, olvidas que ese pirata puede "ver", olvidas que te peleaste con Francis y olvidas que tienes que pedir disculpas a Gilbert también. Por ahora solo pláticas con un viejo amigo para actualizarte un poco… asta olvidas que has sentido cierta extraña atracción hacia Kirkland.

...

El tiempo pasa y aun no llegan. Sueltas un suspiro mientras contemplas a un silencioso Gilbert, normalmente eso te alegraría, pero sabes que su silencio es tu culpa… tratas de hacer un acercamiento, aunque sea chiquito, para poder hablar con él sin gritar.

— Gilbert… — llamas al prusiano — por favor, no me ignores.

—… hmm. —es la única respuesta que recibes.

— ¡Vamos! Esto no es nada _awesome_… — en cualquier otro momento esa frase hubiera sido una buena broma, pero justo ahora…

— Lo que no es nada _awesome,_ [Nombre]… es el hecho de que no hayas retorcido el cuello de Kirkland hasta dejarlo sin aire…

— Gilbert, yo… — tratas de explicarte.

— Y no digas que no serias capaz, ya lo has hecho en el pasado ¿No?

Cierras los ojos ante el nombrado recuerdo ¡Precisamente por esos impulsos asesinos habías dejado la vida del ejercito! Te cubres la cara con la mano y suspiras. Te tienes que tranquilizar… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… ¡10!

— Gilbert… ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? — sueltas sin pensar, pero parece funcionar pues el albino se digna a dirigirte la mirada.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta [Nombre]? — No respondes nada, no puedes porque no tienes una respuesta — por supuesto que lo recuerdo… en esos momentos tú te alojabas en aquel templo budista… te escapaste una noche, te perdiste y tuviste la suerte de encontrarte con…

— El asombroso _Bad Touch Trio_ — completas — El grupo de amigos más extraño y disparejo… pero el más unido, conocido por todos por ser unos chicos traviesos… pero sin malas intenciones ¿Y en ese momento quien era yo? La desconocida niña que vagaba por el templo y que nadie había visto salir jamás.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto [Nombre]?

— Y aun así… cuando me perdí aquella noche… ustedes me ayudaron, se convirtieron en mis amigos… quizás me aleje de ustedes, pero… no quiero que ni tú, ni Francis, ni Antonio me odien… yo solo no supe que hacer… es que… — haces una pequeña pausa para respirar y pensar que decir — ¿Recueras las voces que yo decía escuchar? ¿Y las hadas que mencionaba?

— Otra vez con eso… lo recuerdo perfectamente. Mi memoria es grandiosa.

— ¿Recueras que me dijiste que Arthur Kirkland es capaz de "ver" pero no sabias que ""veía". — notas en la cara del de orbes rojos que está empezando a comprender — Gilbert, creo que Kirkland es capaz de ver las cosas mágicas…

Esperas las carcajadas, los insultos, las burlas… pero en vez de eso obtienes a un Gilbert pensativo ¿En verdad te cree? ¿Se lo está tomando en serio? ¿No te esta tachando de loca? Te alegras de que te crea y esperas para ver si saca alguna conclusión…

— Me alegro de que me creas, Gilbert… — agradeces.

— Solo estoy tomando en cuenta la posibilidad… de que haya embrujado a Antonio…

Bueno… algo es algo…

...

Sabes que ya estan a punto de llegar a palacio, pero sientes tanto sueño que eso te da igual. Recuestas tu cabeza en el hombro de tu acompañante y te entregas a los brazos del reino de los sueños…

-Flash Back Dream—

_Caminas por el templo Nyingma bajo la luna llena, todavia no puedes creer lo que paso ¡Fuego! Tu pequeño pueblo se incendio, a todos los viste siendo carcomidos por las llamas, recuerdas el olor a carne quemada; carne humana. Recuerdas en especial cuando corriste al cuarto de tus padres, encontrandolo peor que el tuyo, y una forma extraña entre las llamas… una cara que abria la boca para gritar algo inentendible y caer al suelo con un golpe seco._

_Pero hay un recuerdo que te duele mas que todos los demas recuerdos… un niño, no recuerdas su nombre, es mas, ni siquiera recuerdas bien su rostro. Solo recuerdas una cosa, era tu amigo y seguia con vida ¡Pudiste salvarlo! Lo habias logrado sacar de su habitación, el pequeño era tan debil… recuerdas todo… Dammit! Asta recuerdas las tardes en las que jugabas con el, pero no recuerdass su maldito nombre. Esto te inquieta, te hace sentir mal. Por alguna razón sientes que es importante…_

_Al chico se lo llevaron los causantes del incendio._

_¿Y quenes lo causaron?_

_Los piratas._

"_Quieres matarlos" escuchas dentro de tu mente. Tratas de ignorar esa voz, la empezaste a escuchar desde que despertaras del colapso que habias sufrido a mitad del incendio. Gracias al cielo que el señor Neeraja te encontro y te saco de ahí… de ese infierno en la tierra ¿Pero porque no te deja salir de Nyingma? ¿Por qué no te deja hacer amigos? Apenas y te deja entrenar y has tenido que escaparte de tu cuarto para poder ver la luna ¡Pero hoy no será solo eso! Decides salir al pueblo improvisadamente ¿Qué podria pasar?_

—-Fin Flash Back Dream—

— mñn… — murmuras entre sueños mientras sientes los empujones del albino.

— Oye, despierta ¿Quién demonios te crees para usar a mi excelentísima persona de almohada?

Si pudieras pondrias los ojos en blanco (estan cerrados). Pero si algo has aprendido de Gilbert es que si alimentas su ego el te dejara hacer lo que quieras.

— Lo siento, Gilbert… es que eres tan asombrosamente cómodo, aparte que es genial poder estar al lado de tan asombrosa persona... — Abres un poco los ojos para ver como Gilbert expresa su sorpresa en su cara.

Te acomodas un poco y vuelves a dormir.

-Flas Back Dream—

_¡Bien, lo admites!... estas perdida ¿Dónde mierda esta Nyingma? Te asustas y corres tratando de reconocer las calles, pero no hay nada. Te asusta, no quieres silencio… pero tampoco te gusta el ruido ¡Maldicion! ¿Qué le pasa a tu mente?_

"_Quieres oir gritos"_

_No… No…_

"_El gemido de dolor de alguien muriendo"_

_Mentira… mentira…_

"_Sangre ¡La amas y lo sabes"_

_Callate… por favor callate…_

"_Esa sensación de que la muerte este tan cerca y aun así no pueda tocarte"_

— _No… ¡NO! __— gritas fuertemente._

— _Wèi? Y__ǒ__u méiy__ǒ__u rén zài nàl__ǐ__? (¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí afuera?) __— eschuchas hablar a alguien en chino… pero eso no es un acento chino, es más bien… ¿español?_

_Maldices el no saber muy bien la lengua de la región, pero debes hacer el intento._

— _Yuánliàng w__ǒ__, w__ǒ__ xūyào bāngzhù... Nándào n__ǐ__ bù zhīdào shì níng m__ǎ__ pài sìmiào zài n__ǎ__l__ǐ__ ne? (Discúlpame, necesito ayuda… ¿No sabe usted dónde está el templo __Nyingma__?)_

— _Ese acento… ¡Francis, Gilbert! — grita de repente la voz desconocida._

— _Silencio mon amie — ¿Frances? — o nos van a descubrir…_

— _Mira lo que encontré…Fusosososo ¡Tu también, Gilbert!_

_Observas tres sombras acercándose a ti, te pones nerviosa… pero esas sombras son la única forma de encontrar tu casa, las haditas por aquí escasean y los seres mágicos de aquí todavía no se acostumbran a ti. De repente ves a tres niños un poco mayores que tu, un rubio, un albino y un castaño._

— _Vaya, una princesse perdue (Princesa perdida)… ¿qué haces aquí solita, cheri?_

— _Co- como tú has dicho… me perdí — respondes un poco nerviosa._

— _Genial, eine englische (una inglesa)… claro que no tan genial como mi increíble persona…_

— _No exageres, Gil — critica el español, después voltea hacia ti y sonríe — ¿Y para que necesita ir a Nyingma, señorita…?_

— _Me llamo [Nombre Completo], y necesito ir ahí porque ese es el lugar donde vivo._

_Los tres chicos voltean a verse sorprendidos ¿Por qué? Entonces el rubio se acerca, toma tu mano y la besa mientras hace una lijera reverencia. No sabes como reaccionar._

— _Mucho gusto, mon cheri [Nombre]. Mi nombre es Francis… Francis Bonnefoy, pero puedes llamarme frère aîné (hermano mayor) — se presento guiñando un ojo, luego señalo a sus amigos — y ellos son Gilbert Beilschmidt y Antonio Fernández Carriedo._

— _¿En verdad eres… la niña de Nyingma? — pregunta Antonio._

— _Bueno… soy la única niña de ahí ¿Qué tiene de impresionante?_

_-_Fin Flash Back Dream_—_

Sientes como tu cuerpo salta por un brusco movimiento de la carreta. De repente el transporte se detiene.

— _Wath the hell?_ — murmuras mientras observas como Gilbert se baja.

— Me toca a mí conducir, _gör_. — Bueno, al menos ya te llama mocosa…

Observas a Francis subir y sentarse a tu lado, esto te pone un poco nerviosa ¡Al diablo! Tienes sueño y vas a dormir.

-Flash Back Dream—

— _Frère aîné! Großartig Gilbert! ¡Jefe Antonio! — llamas a los chicos de la forma en que te pidieron que los llamaras (Sabes que era en broma, perono esta mal llamarlos así de vez en cuendo) _—_ ¡Me dejaron salir! ¡Me dejaron! Incredible! ¿No lo creen?_

_Anoche habías legado a casa, el señor Neeraja te esperaba sumamente enojado. Pero al final de una charla el decidió que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor y ya sabes lo suficiente del idioma para poder salir… claro que tienes un toque de queda, pero ¡Hey! Algo es algo ¿No? Prometiste a los tres chicos, que se hacen llamar Bad Touch Trio, que si te dejaban salir te reencontrarias con ellos en el mismo lugar donde te encontraron. Sabes el camino porque el señor Neeraja te explicó como es todo el pueblo._

— _Vaya… mon cheri [Nombre] ¿Si te dejaron venir? — pregunto el rubio, algo incrédulo._

— _Si — contestas — ¿Y Gil y Toño?_

— _¿Cómo te atreves a no notar mi magnifica presencia? — pregunta Gilbert mientras se acerca._

— _¿En verdad te dejaron salir? Eso es genial, Fusosososo — Aun no sabes porque el castaño hace ese ruidito extraño, pero te da risa._

— _Si, la niña de Nyingma tiene permiso de salir — contestas — y junto con el Bad Trio será imposible que alguien nos supere…_

— _Vaya… es la primera vez que incluimos a una mädchen en una de nuestras travesuras — murmura el prusiano._

_Todos se ríen y la poca tensión que pudiese haber se disipa por completo. Bien, no puedes ser parte del Bad Trio porque… ¡Vamos, su nombre lo dice! Bad Touch __TRIO__ aparte de que eres una chica nueva y ellos son amigos de años, eres casi como una intrusa y una mujer entre una amistad de hombres… pero al menos puedes unirte a una que otra travesura sin ser una molestia y sin olvidar tus obligaciones como parte del budismo tibetano._

— _A propósito… necesitas un apodo… _— _te dice el español._ —_hay que ir pensando en uno…_

-Fin Flash Back Dream-

Abres los ojos al sentir una extraña sensación en tu pierna sana y notas que la mano de Francis está tocando más de lo necesario… no te sorprende en lo absoluto. Haces un sonido con la garganta para que el francés se dé cuenta de que estas despierta y quite su mano de una puta vez… en cuanto lo hace tu acomodas tu cabeza de nuevo y vuelves a soñar, pero esta vez los sueños no son tan dulces…

-Flash Back Dream-

_Bien, has regresado a Gran Bretaña solo para servir a tu pueblo. Te tuviste que hacer pasar por un hombre, esperar a que reconocieran tu talento y después arriesgarlo todo confesando que eres una chica. Hubo otra chica que conociste y que intento lo mismo, una húngara; Elizaveta Héderváry. Ella tuvo suerte al huir y encontrar marido en Austria ¡Pero ese no es el caso! El problema aquí es que el gobierno inglés te aceptó… pero otros gobiernos realmente no le veían sentido… y ahí entran tus amigos._

_Cada uno se fue a su país natal con la finalidad de servir a su patria, incluso te has reencontrado con ellos y, de alguna manera posible o imposible, siempre están los tres juntos. Has trabajado con ellos y todo, te has ganado su respeto como "soldado" y ellos el tuyo ¡Pero sus malditos gobiernos se la pasan poniéndote trampas y emboscadas! Sabes que no es culpa de los chicos, pero… pero…_

_Un día en especial te pidieron hacer una misión con Francis ¡Y si es con Francis, es con el Bad Trio! No debiste aceptar la misión, sin embargo… no pudiste evitarlo al escuchar de qué trataba; "Piratas". Unos piratas que llevaban mentándole la madre a l corona inglesa y a la francesa durante mucho tiempo…_

_Y así terminaste en este lugar, un barco en medio de una estúpida tormenta dando cañonazos al navío de esos molestos piratas. Ese instinto asesino te llama, no te ha dejado en paz nunca "salta, mátalos, derrama su sangre" y por una vez decides hacerle caso… grave error._

_Subes al mástil con mucho esfuerzo y te sujetas a una cuerda, lista para saltar y acabar con esos ladrones._

— _¿[Apodo], que estás haciendo? — Escuchas gritar a Antonio — ¡BAJA DE AHÍ! ¡NO COMETAS UNA ESTUPIDES! —ah, si… al final si te encontraron un apodo…_

_Pero haces caso omiso, saltas y te dejas llevar al barco enemigo. Caes en el navío y sonríes, dejando que la demencia se apodere de ti aun cuando las hadas te suplican que te detengas._

_Desenfundas tu espada y empiezas a pelear, no sabes de donde salió esa demencia tuya, solo sabes que tu cuerpo se mueve más rápido y se dedica a matar como si fuese algo vital para ti esencia._

"_Maldita sea, esto no es bueno" piensa tu "yo" racional._

_Pero no te detienes, el Bad Trio te observa con terror y entienden porque eres tan temida en el campo de batalla ¡Eres sanguinaria! ¿Dónde está la pequeña niña de Nyingma? Ni te das cuenta cuando la demencia llega al extremo y te encuentras acuchillando un cuerpo ya muerto, pero no paras; lo acuchillas una y otra vez fascinada por completo. Empiezas a reír y te sientes con vida…_

— _[Apodo] por favor, detente. — Escuchas la voz de Francis — Estas mal, mon petit… arrêter!_

_No vas a parar ¡No!_

_Escuchas como los chicos se apresuran a encontrar lo forma de llegar a tu lado y piensas que son unos idiotas ¡Por el amor de…! Acabas de mostrarles como hacerlo y ni se les cruza por la cabeza imitar tus movimientos… pero de repente escuchas unos pasos detrás de ti ¡Un pirata! Te falto uno. Vez tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos y te atemorizas._

_Vuelves en ti y te das cuenta de lo que has hecho._

_Te lo mereces…_

Pero _un balazo se escucha y ves caer el cuerpo del pirata… Bien, le debes la vida a Gilbert…_

— _No puedo más con esto — concluyes — si sigo así quien sabe que podría pasar… será mejor retirarme del ejercito._

-Fin Flash Back—

— _Mon chéri… mon petit… mon amour…_

Sientes como el francés te sacude y abres lentamente los ojos para encontrarte con unos orbes azules preocupados. Te frotas los ojos y te sorprendes de encontrar lagrimas en ellos ¿Llorabas en sueños?

— [Nombre], _êtes-vous d'accord? __(¿Estás bien?)_ ¿Qué soñaste?

— Nada… lo siento _Frère… _—te tapas la boca en seguida ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres ser descubierta?

— ¿Con que no soñaste nada, eh?

No vas a llorar, las lagrimas se secaron hace mucho, pero necesitas desahogarte… quien sabe, quizás el rubio sea capaz de animarte…

Todo es culpa, es culpa de los piratas. Ellos quemaron tu hogar, ellos se llevaron al chico cuya voz no puedes olvidar, ellos fueron tu objetivo en tu última misión militar… y son tu objetivo ahora…

Es culpa de ellos...

Es culpa de él…

Por eso no lo dejaras ir…

La próxima vez que lo veas no dudaras…

En cuanto tengas la oportunidad lo mataras…

"Acabare contigo… Arthur Kirkland"

* * *

**¡Buaaa! Yo iba a subir este capítulo ayer, pero no pude por falta de inspiración para esta historia… y termine pensando en un triangulo amoroso tipo FrUk UsUk con un poquito de Franada… pero no viene al caso. Me quedo bastante… no me gusto mucho este capítulo, pero lo escribí todo lo más rápido que pude. Tambien quisiera pedir disculpas si tengo muchas faltas de ortografia.**

**¡Perdón si quedo horrible! Pero mi mente no dio para mas esta vez.**

_**À plus tard!**_

**~[Inserte nombre que odio aquí]**

**P.D. Si quieren insultarme está bien… me lo merezco (Prima: ¿Qué hago aquí? Ah, si… La hermana de esta imbécil no está *Da un zape a la autora* tu, niña… ¡Comida! ¡Y si! Te mereces los tomatazos)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, vaya... ¡estrenando nueva computadora! ¡YEY! ammm... no se que escribir lol.**

**Este... puede empezar a haber un poco de "Inexactitudes Históricas" tratare de que sean las menos posibles y... si ofendo a alguien por ello de una vez les ofrezco disculpas [Inserte reverencia aquí].**

**Si tengo faltas de ortografía ruego su ****perdón, pero en esta computadora aun no tengo el Office y tengo que escribir el episodio directamente en fanfiction... y no me acomodo.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mio (Si lo fuera... seria famosa ¡Yey!) es de Himaruya Hidekaz y quiero mas capítulos del anime pronto xD.**

* * *

Cap. 4: Por el BTT y la niña de Nyingma.

Has llegado al castillo con bien, Francis y Gilbert te han perdonado y todo parece ir de las mil maravilles.

Carlos III, su católica majestad, te ha invitado a tomar el té (Siguiendo el estereotipo "Todos los ingleses toman té"... aunque no niegas que te gusta el té) en una habitación aparte. Solos. Has ido a la habitación obedientemente y has pedido esa cucharadita de azúcar que no le pude faltar al té. Lo revuelves junto con crema para té mientras cruzas las piernas. Esperas a que el rey hable... pero no dice nada ¿Entonces tu debes dar el primer paso, eh?

— Ejem... — Aclaras tu garganta. — Francis y Gilbert me han comentado un poco sobre lo que usted desea que yo haga, pero si me pudiera aclarar algunos puntos...

— ¿Qué desea saber, señorita? — se digna a hablar el hombre.

— Primero que nada... ¿Por qué demonios tenían que quemar mi casa?

El rey te observa un tanto extrañado, pero después te sonríe como si fuera mas que obvio.

— Creí que los chicos le habrían comentado... — Comienza el monarca.

— Me dieron una pequeña explicación. — Interrumpes. — Pero no me deja conforme.

Carlos III aguarda en silencio permitiéndote hablar, aprovechas pues en cualquier momento podría cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Quemar mi casa solo para que yo no tenga nada y tuviera que aceptar lo que me proponen? Perdóneme pero me parece una medida innecesaria y arriesgada. — Esperas en silencio la reacción del rey, sabes que no puedes hablarle como si nada a alguien de tan alto rango. Primero hay que medir terreno.

— Era para estar seguros de que usted necesitaría dinero. — Contesta con simpleza después de borrar de su rostro un gesto de duda.

Su respuesta no te convence del todo, hay demasiados agujeros en ese plan: Pudiste tener ahorros en otro lugar, podrías negarte y buscar trabajo, podrías buscar ayuda con algún contacto, podrías llegar a extremos y robar... Algo te están ocultando.

Odias que te oculten cosas.

Y si Gilbert y Francis saben algo y no te lo han dicho amanecerán castrados.

Suspiras para silenciar tus dulces pensamientos y prestas atención al rostro de la persona frente a ti dándole a entender que quieres mas que esa vaga explicación, pero el niega con la cabeza... por hoy no habrá explicaciones.

— Bien... — Das un sorbo a tu té y preguntas — ¿Qué es EXACTAMENTE lo que quiere que haga?

— Realmente no mucho... quiero que usted traiga de vuelta a Antonio por cualquier medio necesario, le concedo inmunidad ante la monarquía española a vuestra persona (De forma temporal, claro esta)... y si se llegara a meter en problemas en otro lugar la corona española le ayudara.

— ¿Y dónde entra Kirkland en todo esto?

Te lo preguntas, simplemente podrías ignorar la existencia de ese tipo engreído y buscar a Antonio. Punto. Todos felices y contentos ¿Por qué tendría que interesarte ese tonto Capitán con complejo de superioridad? Bien, es lindo y todo... pero hay un minúsculo y patético problemita...

¡ES UN PIRATA!

No vas a involucrarte con el mas de lo necesario...

— Es simple... — Empieza el rey de España. — Si usted no trae a Kirkland, vivo o muerto, yo no perdono a Antonio.

Augh, sientes un nudo en el estomago.

Así que por eso se enojaron tanto los chicos...

¡Genial, bien! *Notese el sarcasmo* Te vas a tener que encontrar con el dichoso Capitán Arthur Kirkland ¡Estúpido Antonio! ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan despreocupado? ¿No pensó en que sus amigos lo buscarían? ¿No pensó en que nadie se quedaría de brazos cruzados? Es un buen tipo, tiene buenos amigos y le agrada a mucha gente... N- no es que te agrade tanto ¡Calor que no...! Es que... ¡Vamos! Es por los viejos tiempos, por el Bad Trio y la niña de Nyingma.

Pero vas a jugar un poco ¿Que puedes perder? No tienes familia ni posesiones materiales... mas que el camisón que aun no te cambian por ropa decente.

— ¿Y qué voy a obtener a cambio? — Preguntas. — No me gusta hacer nada si no tengo garantías de que también saldré ganando algo.

— Por supuesto. — Contesta el rey con una sonrisa. — Esperaba que hiciera esa pregunta, señorita [Nombre]. — te sirve mas té. — Reconstruiremos vuestro hogar y recuperaremos los muebles, si es necesario me encargare de que cada noble le vuelva a regalar un mueble, tan solo dígame donde desea su nueva casa y considérelo todo echo...

—¿Soló eso?

No estas satisfecha en lo absoluto, ellos se fueron a meter con tu casa sin que tu hicieras anda así que es justo que tu casa sea reconstruida sin pedir nada a cambio ¡Prácticamente estarías haciéndolo gratis! _Do not fuck! _¿Quién se cree? ¿Quién te cree?

— Sabia que no aceptaría solo con eso, señorita. — Murmura Carlos III — ¿Que le parece si le ofrezco hacer realidad su sueño? Le daré un orfanato. La corona española se encargara de todos los gastos.

Bien, eso si te interesa ¿Cómo supo que siempre quisiste abrir un orfanato? El Bad Trio se te viene a la mente... pero por el momento no importa ¡La oferta te interesa pero tienes que estar segura!

— ¿Qué pagaría la corona española y cuanto control tendría yo sobre el orfanato? — Preguntas con seriedad. — Claro, en el supuesto caso que yo acepte — Debes fingir desinterés o creerá que ya te convenció.

— Yo personalmente me encargare de que llegue a vuestras manos la cuota mensual que tu elija para que tu la utilice de la forma que vea necesaria, no influiré en la administración de la institución y me encargare de que lleguen niños ahí... por supuesto que esta es una explicación a grandes rasgos ¿Que dice?

"¿Que dices?" Te pregunta, lo piensas pues la oferta te atrae.

— Solo tengo algo que decir... — Hablas con voz firme. — El orfanato se llamara _"The Home of the Calm_ Sea".

— De acuerdo.

— Y una cosa mas... trabajo con Bonnefoy y Beilschmidt, con ellos y con nadie mas.

...

Sales de la habitación y te encuentras con Francis y Gilbert recargando su oreja en la pared ¿Pero que demonios? ¿Estaban espiando?

— A su católica majestad no le va a gustar sabes que lo estaban espiando... — Dices con burla.

— _Oh, mon petite soeur~ — _Dice Francis con su marcado acento francés — Pediste trabajar con nosotros, eres tan adorable~

Te sonrojas de sobre manera ¿Escucharon eso? Que embarazoso.

— ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, gör? — Dice Gilbert con una sonrisa engreída — Aunque claramente es imposible no amarme.

Tu solo volteas el rostro sonrojada para evadir sus miradas y te cruzas de brazos.

— Por- ¡Por supuesto que no es por ustedes! — Dices tartamudeando — Es solo que me acomodo mas con ustedes ¡Ya me acostumbre a trabajar a la manera del Bad Touch Trio! — Los dos chicos te observan con algo de nostalgia en su mirada. Falta uno para ser el grupo completo. — Es solo que... sera una vez mas ""El Bad Touch Trio y la niña de Nyingma" y eso es todo... yo solo... yo...

El prusiano y el francés abren mucho los ojos y después te sonríen mientras tu sigues tartamudeando como inútil.

— Bien. — Te interrumpe el rubio. — Juntos una vez mas. — Se acerca a ti y pasa un brazo por tus hombros. — Por los viejos tiempos, el _amour_... y la _amitié._

— _ja! — _Gilbert también te pasa una mano por los hombros. — Ningún amigo del _unglaublich _yo cometerá estupideces tan grandes si mi grandiosa persona puede evitarlo.

Solo sonríes y asientes en silencio ¡Que alegría! Una vez mas por los viejos tiempos.

"_¡__Prepárate Kirkland ¡Porque vamos por ti!_"

-PV (o como se escriba) Arthur-

Estoy observando las estrellas en mi barco, no es que sea cursi, es que las estrellas sirven para ubicarse geográficamente hablando... creo que me he perdido otra vez _Dammit! _¡No lo soporto! A este paso jamas encontrare la Cueva de los Susurros ¿Me preguntan que es eso? Es un lugar perdido en el mundo, en el todas las preguntas que tengas, grandes o pequeñas, serán respondidas por el _oraculum _que reside en la cueva misma ¿Por qué se llama "Cueva de los susurros"? Ni idea.

— ¡Capitán! ¿Se encuentra bien? — Me pregunta el nuevo: Antonio.

— Si ¿Por qué la pregunta? — Pregunto desconcertado.

— Es que todo este tiempo... usted se la ha pasado tocándose su brazo herido ¿Aun le molesta?

Automáticamente voltea a ver mi brazo vendado; es verdad, mi mano contraria esta sobre el ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me duele...

— No es nada, ahora déjame solo...

El novato me observa con el ceño fruncido, pero se va sin quejarse. Es obediente y eso es bueno... para mi.

¿Que si le he contado de la chica? ¡Por supuesto... que no! Si lo hiciera quizás el regresaría con ella y sus amigos... pero necesito saber mas de ella, ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre.

Me pregunto... ¿Por qué me molestara tanto?

* * *

**3:55 a.m. ¡Dormir es para idiotas!**

**España: ¡Oye! Las siestas son geniales.**

**Me duelen los ojos pero termine, este capitulo esta medio cortito, pero no podía dormir así que lo escribí rápido en un ataque de inspiración ¡Y para que no extrañen al estúpido y sensual Kirkland (lo digo por _Liz Kirkland Awesome _gracias por comentar) puse su punto de vista... espero que se entienda, no se escribir en primera persona (Hermana: ella es un asco escribiendo diarios) (Autora: ¿Como lo sabes?) (Hermana: Emmm... yo... ¡Mira, un hada!) (Autora: ¿Donde? *Volteando a todos lados como loca*) (Hermana: *Se va corriendo* ¡VIVA T.O.P. OPAAAaaaa!) En fin... gracias por leer y viva la paz mundial, el UsUk, FrUk, Franada, PruCan, PruAus, Asakiku o cualquier pareja yaoi, yuri o hetero que amen.**

**A propósito ¡Soy pésima en cuanto al español de España! Así que lo deje así como esta... lo siento, no creo poner a nadie a hablar en ese español (Como sea que se llame... sin ofender).**

**Annyeo~**

**~[Inserte nombre que odio aquí]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me arden los ojos del cansancio... y de estar frete a la maldita computadora asta las... 01:46 a.m., pero hoy (ayer) tuvimos una reunion familiar en casa de mi papá y... estoy cansada. No hay mucho que decir esta vez mas que...**

**¡Denme todo su maldito dinero! No, es broma xD**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mio (Si lo fuera... lo haría patrimonio de la humanidad para que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa con la historia... ¡No, los ignorantes lo arruinarían!) es de Himaruya Hidekaz .**

* * *

Cap. 5: La mirada de un líder.

Bien, al menos por el momento las cosas están arregladas y acomodadas en su lugar... pero si algo has aprendido de la vida es que nada permanece quieto y estable.

El rey Carlos III te ha alojado en una habitación para invitados realmente enorme. Una enorme cama, una ventana mas grande de lo que hubieses podido imaginas con cortinas enormes y tapetes finos; muebles de madera fina y elegante; cuadros realmente hermosos y las mesitas, juegos de té y figurillas de porcelana ¡Por todos los cielos! Habías olvidado lo hermoso que es el castillo ¡Y ni hablar del baño! Una tina enorme, no es del tamaño de la habitación pero si es bastante grande... obviamente esta vacía; estanterías llenas de jabones y aromatizantes; jarrones llenos de flores y esas bonitas velas de colores con aroma; también te percatas de que hay 1, 2, 3,... 10, 11,... 15 llaves para llenar la tina.

Te pierdes explorando la habitación y curioseando como una niña pequeña con cada objeto que encuentras hermoso y particular asta que escuchas que tocan la puerta y te sobresaltas.

— Disculpe, General [Nombre]. — por el tono de voz te das cuenta que quien habla es una mujer — ¿Puedo pasar?

— Si, por supuesto. — Te acomodas un poco el camisón y observas como la puerta se habré.

Entra una joven alta de cabello rubio ondulado con un listón negro y uniforme de sirvienta, sus ojos son verdes... pero hay algo diferente, los ojos de Kirkland tienen algo completamente diferente.

Has aprendido que los ojos pueden decir mucho de una persona, quizás suene cursi... pero es cierto.

Los ojos de esta chica te transmiten confianza y se ven amables y cálidos... como si se tratase de una buena amiga o una dulce hermana mayor.

Los ojos de Kirkland tienen un toque arrogante... transmiten la confianza que tiene en si mismo... te hacen sentir que él siempre sabrá que hacer... tienen un "no se que"...

¿Por qué demonios estas comparando? ¡No puedes comparar los ojos de esta chica con los de Kirkland solo porque son del mismo color! Te golpeas mentalmente y prestas atención a la chica.

— Disculpe si la he interrumpido. — pide perdón la joven — Pero el rey me ha mandado para cerciorarme de que todo se encuentra bien y usted tiene todo lo que necesita. Me llamo Bella ¿Desea algo?

— Bueno... — volteas a ver tu cuerpo y notas que sigues con el mismo estúpido camisón para dormir — si me pudieses traer algo para vestirme estaría bien, por favor...

— ¡Por supuesto! — en seguida la chica sonríe y deja un poco su actitud formal — ¿Desea que le prepare el baño también?

Tu rostro se ilumina ante la expectativa de poder darte un delicioso baño en esa enorme tina ¡No negaras que extrañas los lujos de la vida de alguien rico!

— Si, por favor.

— ¿Con que se lo preparo? ¿Aromatizante silvestre, pétalos de rosa u otra flor, algo en especial?

— ¡Sorprendeme, Bella!

La chica entra al baño y cierra la puerta, en seguida escuchas el agua cayendo y llenando la tina. Tu solo te acuestas un rato para esperar y pensar "¿Donde debo empezar a buscar?".

...

El baño esta delicioso, lamentas el ya haber terminado de limpiarte y te dejas llevar un poco mas por la sensación antes de salir de la enorme tina. Sales lentamente del agua y te envuelves en una toalla para salir a la habitación y ponerte la ropa que seguramente te dejaron en la cama ¿Como sera? Ojala sea un traje cómodo para poder moverte con facilidad y... no puede ser...

Efectivamente tu ropa esta en la cama... pero... pero... ¿Un vestido? ¿Por qué un vestido? ¿De quien fue la idea? No es que odies los vestidos... es solo... no crees poder trabajar cómodamente con un vestido...

Te acercaste a la prenda y pasaste tu mano sobre la tela. Hace años que no usas ropa así ¿Que planean? Observas el vestido mas atentamente y te das cuenta de que es un "_Robe à la française"_ conocido en España como "Bata". Lo notas por la falda larga y abierta por delante, permitiéndote ver la falda de debajo. En la espalda, partiendo el escote, los pliegues planos se abren asta lo bajo del vestido a modo de cola, también te fijas en sis mangas largas echas de seda. Como el diseño es francés sospecharías de Bonnefoy, pero últimamente estos vestidos están de moda en Europa así que pudo ser cualquiera.

— ¿Le gusta el vestido, General? — saltas ante la voz de Bella.

— Bella, no aparezcas así como así.

La chica esta al lado de la ventana, ni siquiera la viste. Bella se acerca a ti, toma el vestido y te vuelve a preguntar.

— ¿Le gusta el vestido, General? — notas dulzura en su voz y sientes una repentina confianza en ella.

— No me llames General. — le pides — Deje de serlo hace mucho... y si, me gusto el vestido.

— Me alegro, señorita. Yo misma escogí el modelo... creí que quedaría perfecto con sus ojos.

Automáticamente volteas a ver los ojos de la joven y estos te inspiran una seguridad maternal.

— Por supuesto... — Bella te sonríe — El señor Bonnefoy me ayudo a elegir, jeje.

¡Así que si fue culpa de Francis!

Bella te ayudo a ponerte el vestido, suerte que no es tan voluminoso como el que se ocupa para eventos reales. Apenas podías respirar pero ya te acostumbrarías. Unos Zapatos de tacón, un abanico y una sombrilla para completar el conjunto, te ves en un espejo y admites que te ves bien... pero los vestidos así siguen sin ser lo tuyo. Volteas a ver a Bella y notas la aprobación en su rostro alegre.

Y entonces te das cuenta... tu la conoces...

— Espera... — le dices a la chica — tu eres... ¿Belbel?

— Me extrañaba que no te dieras cuenta, [Nombre].

...

Saliste de la habitación y te encontraste con el prusiano y el francés ¿Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer? Ah, si... su único trabajo es buscar a Kirkland y lo tienen que encontrar contigo. Ambos te observan y tu te sonrojas ¡Claro, ellos llevan la ropa del ejercito y tu pareces a punto de ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo!

Nadie dice nada, tu mirada enojada les deja claro que no deben decir nada al respecto... de echo tu ira va dirigida mas a Francis que a Gilbert.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer primero, General? — pregunta Gilbert haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra con un tono burlón.

— No soy una General. — respondes — y vamos a recolectar información al pueblo ya que Kirkland apareció aquí en España hace poco... y mi pierna es un testigo.

— Pero... _mon cheri... _— interviene Francis — ya le preguntamos a todos los ciudadanos que podrían saber...

— Pero tu no conoces a los "ciudadanos" que yo conozco... — sonríes macabramente...

...

Los tres caminan por las calles de un poblado. Los tres llaman la atención ya que es un pueblo de clase media baja y ustedes están usando ropa fina, todos voltean a verlos mientras van pasando, pero los ignoras a todos... incluyendo a tus dos amigos que no paran de hacer preguntas. Tu solo los callas y sigues caminando a una zona mas "Baja", poniendo mas nerviosos a tus acompañantes pues se hace de noche.

Pero tu confías con respecto hacia donde vas, caminas y te encuentras con la casa que buscabas. Tocas la puerta y te abre un chico rubio.

— ¿Quien es...? — te observa y se apresura a a cerrar la puerta, pero evitas con el pie que cierre la puerta.

— Ábreme, Henri. — empujas la puerta y entras a la casa — ¿Y dónde esta tu hermano?

Haces que tus compañeros entren a la casa como si fuese tuya y empiezas a recorrerla con la mirada. Es bastante simple y esta iluminada con velas blancas, el sol se ha puesto ya. Hay una mesa de madera con cuatro sillas y muebles que no llaman mucho la atención... pero sabes que todo es una fachada del propietario de esta casa. Te diriges hacia la esquina de la habitación y quitas una alfombra dejando al descubierto una puerta en el suelo, haces una seña a Francis y Gilbert para que te sigan y abres la compuerta...

— Es- espera por favor [Nombre] — te grita Henri.

Lo ignoras y entras por la compuerta, la cual te lleva a unas escaleras de piedra y vislumbras una luz al final. Ahí esta el chico al que buscas y lo sabes. Te diriges al final de los escalones...

Encuentras a un chico bastante alto, con unos ojos verde claro que fácilmente se confundiría con el ámbar, tiene facciones marcadas y una cicatriz en forma de linea oblicua en la frente. El te mira claramente molesto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, niña? — te pregunta enojado.

— Vine por información, Tim. — le contestas — Sobre alguien llamado "Arthur Kirkland"

— ¿Cuánto estas dispuesta a pagar?

— Sabia que saldrías con algo como eso.

Sacaste de tu manga una bolsita café que habías ocultado antes de salir de palacio. Era una bolsa realmente pequeña, no podría contener mucho dinero...

— ¿En verdad crees que voy a hablar solo por eso? — te pregunta con sarcasmo Tim.

— Toma. — le extiendes la bolsa y el la toma — Ábrelo.

El chico te mira con desconfianza, pero abre la bolsa y, al ver lo que hay adentro, abre los ojos como platos. Sabias que le gustaría.

— No es posible... ¿Donde lo conseguiste? — te pregunta Tim.

— Es un collar hermoso ¿No crees? — es todo lo que le dices.

— Gör. — tanto Tim como tu voltean a ver al albino — ¿Que es eso que le estas dando? Mi grandiosa persona no entiende y eso me molesta.

Sueltas un suspiro y te dispones a explicarles.

— Es un collar echo por los joyeros de la corona francesa — notas la penetrante mirada de Francis sobre ti — y vale alrededor de 1,6 millones de libras... si supieran lo que me costo conseguirla... — entonces te diriges a Tim — ¿Acaso no es suficiente? Si quieres puedes devolverme el...

— ¡NO! — grita Tim. — Es mas, haré algo mejor que darte información... pero no frente a... ellos... — Tim señaló a Francis y Gilbert.

— Espera ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a mi _awesome _persona? — se queja Gilbert.

— ¿Qué razón tienes para no querer decirnos lo que sea que le dirás a _mon cheri_ [Nombre]?

— ¿Cuánto me pagaron ustedes? — pregunta Tim — Nada. — contesta por su cuenta.

Los chicos voltean a verte abriendo la boca para darte un montón de excusas, pero les ruegas con la mirada que se vayan y pones tus manos juntas frente a tu cara a modo de suplica. Ellos (de milagro) se resignan y salen de ahí, pero sabes que después te van a pedir muchas explicaciones. Volteas a ver a Tim.

— Me encontré con tu hermana Bella. — le dices — Trabaja en el castillo ¿Estas bien con eso?

— Bueno, no es como si Antonio siguiera allí. — te responde él restandole importancia.

— ¿Y como lo sabes?

— Me lo dijo Kirkland. Lo cual nos lleva al precio del collar...

— ¿Me dirás donde esta Kirkland? — le preguntas esperanzada.

— No — te desilusionas — Te voy a llevar con el ahora mismo.

Ni siquiera tienes tiempo de sorprenderte. Tim se acerca a una puerta gastada de madera y la abre...

Y ahí esta el, con esa sonrisa tan pretenciosa y esos ojos verdes tan intensos y penetrantes.

— ¡Que malo eres, Tim! — se queja Kirkland — ¿Por cuanto me vendiste?

— Por 1, 6 billones de libras. — contesta Tim sin ningún rastro de culpa. — Y todavía le debo mucho a esta chica.

— Bueno, yo habría echo lo mismo en tu lugar... — admite el pirata, después voltea a verte y te fijas en sus ojos, son tan... tienen una chispa que... — Hace mucho que no nos vemos, _my lady — _se acerca a ti y hace una reverencia — ¿Ya te encuentras mejor de la pierna? Lamento mucho nuestro desafortunado primer encuentro.

Este tipo tiene suerte de que traigas un molesto y estúpido vestido.

— Si, ya estoy mejor. — contestas sonriendo para seguirle el juego — ¿Y usted como se encuentra del brazo, _Captain Kirkland_?

— Mucho mejor, gracias. — Kirkland lleva una mano a su brazo herido y sonríes aun mas.

— Bueno, los dejo. — Dice Tim — ¡Pero no toquen mis cosas! — el chico de la cicatriz se va de la habitación y escuchas sus pasos por la escalera de piedra.

Tu y el Capitán se quedan solos, ambos no tienen ni idea de que hacer asta que al ojiverde se le ocurre algo. Se dirige a la puerta donde se había ocultado y la abre, después voltea a verte y hace una reverencia como si te invitara a pasar, te dirige una mirada confiada y, por alguna razón, sientes que debes obedecerlo. Te acercas a la puerta y pasas a la otra habitación, escuchas como el rubio entra y cierra la puerta, después toma una silla, la arrastra por el suelo y la pone cerca de una pared, se sube en la silla y abre una compuerta.

— _What is with Tim and the gates?_ — le preguntas a nadie en especifico.

— _I don't know —_ te contesta tu acompañante. Se puede ver el cielo nocturno desde la compuerta. Arthur llama tu atención, extiende su mano hacia ti y te observa sonriendo. — _Are you coming?_

Dudas un poco, pero al final le das la mano y permites que te lleve por las calles ya vacías del pequeño poblado.

...

No se han hablado durante todo el camino. Al final han terminado en un pequeño bosque y Kirkland sigue caminando ¿A donde te lleva? Respiras ondo y te decides a hablar.

— Capitán Kirkland... — llamas a tu acompañante.

— Dime, _my lady _— contesta el aludido.

— ¿Se puede saber a donde vamos? — te pica la curiosidad y aparte llevan caminando un buen rato ¡Gilbert y Francis deben estar preocupados!

— Ya lo veras, _my lady impatient._

Este tipo... ¿Qué planeara?

...

Estúpido vestido, estúpidos tacones _Dammit! _Los pies te están matando de dolor ¿Cuanto falta? De repente notas que se dirigen a un lago y te pones a pensar ¿Para que van a un lago? ¡Ugh! Casi te caes porque el vestido se te atoro en una rama, suerte que el vestido no es tan voluminoso, pero empiezas a pensar que seria mejor quitarte la crinolina... De repente, Kirkland se detiene justo frente al lago.

— ¿Puedes verlas? — te pregunta.

Volteas al lago y las ves, haditas revolotean y saltan en el lago que refleja la luna llena. Son hadas de agua, no hay duda. Son hermosas y se ven tan delicadas. Empiezan a formar un circulo sobre el agua y empiezan una hermosa danza que te deja casi hechizada. Extiendes tu mano y un hada se acerca para posarse sobre tu palma extendida y empezar a bailar en ella.

— Así que si puedes verlas... — escuchas murmurar a Kirkland —¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

— ¿Mi nombre? — volteas a ver al rubio mientras el hadita se aleja de tu mano y se dirige al lago con las otras hadas — Mi nombre es... [Nombre] —contestas — ¿Tu también puedes verlas, no? ¿Haces magia? — le preguntas sin pensar — ¡Es decir...! si no quieres decírmelo esta bien, en estos tiempos es difícil hablar tranquilamente sobre la magia...

— Si, puedo "hacer magia" — te contesta el pirata — ¿Tu puedes hacerlo?

— No... solo veo cosas mágicas, no puedo hacer magia.

Arthur te observa con un semblante serio... como si estuviera analizándote.

— ¿Que eres tu? ¿Por qué puedes "ver"?

— Yo no lo se. — contestas con sinceridad — Cuando le preguntaba a mis padres sobre el tema me regañaban y me decían que no debía hablar de algo como eso...

— ¿Decían? ¿Ya no lo hacen?

— Ellos murieron en un incendio...

¿Por qué demonios le estas diciendo todo esto? Algo en el te dice que esta bien contarle y sientes como si pudieras confiarle ciegamente tu vida sin arrepentirte ¿Que demonios?

Ambos permanecen en silencio un rato, observando la luna reflejada en las cristalinas aguas del lago y el tiempo se detiene. Las hadas siguen bailando ajenas a la tormenta de pensamientos que corre por tu mente ¿Como le explicaras a los chicos que no mataste a Kirkland por culpa de un vestido? Y si no trajeras el vestido... ¿Lo matarías?... Volteas a observarlo, su perfil iluminado por la luna te tranquiliza y te fascina, sientes como si pudieras quedarte toda una vida solo observándolo. Diriges tu mirada hacia sus ojos e, inconscientemente, comienzas a comparar...

Los ojos rojos de Gilbert tienen confianza y arrogancia, son de alguien que se cree superior, pero ocultan cariño y lealtad; un gran compañero.

Los ojos azules de Francis son coquetos, de eso no hay duda, pero también son bellos y ocultan preocupación por quien se lo merece; como un hermano mayor.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio demuestran despreocupación, pero también son capaces de prenderse si alguien llega a tocar algo que el aprecia; es un buen amigo.

Los ojos de Bella son sobreprotectores, los ojos del señor Neeraja eran como los de un padre, repasas por tu mente los ojos de todas las personas que conoces y encuentras de todo; bondad, amistad, crueldad, gentileza, inocencia... pero no sabes que tienen los ojos del Arthur Kirkland.

Es que sus ojos verdes tienen una chispa... algo que... algo que pocas veces has visto...

Kirkland parece darse cuenta de que lo muras pues abre un poco los ojos, después voltea a verte y te sonríe.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

_Conceited... Son of a..._

— No es eso, Capitán. — le contestas — es solo que no se me ocurre para que quieres a Antonio.

— ¿No te das cuenta? El simplemente llegó un día a mi barco y se presentó como si yo fuera su amigo, me habló con calma y despreocupación la mayor parte del tiempo... pero cuando me pidió unirse a mi tripulación no lo hizo con despreocupación ni respeto ni temor... el se levantó, me señaló y dijo firmemente "En resumen, Kirkland, si no me aceptas en tu tripulación te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida" esa determinación no es fácil de encontrar hoy en día...

Eso te deja sorprendida, este tipo escoge bien a sus subordinados con solo conocerlos una vez... y ahí te das cuenta de lo que el tiene de diferente...

Esa chispa de determinación, esa confianza en si mismo, ese deseo de aventura, esa forma de escoger al grupo de gente que lo rodea, esa sensación de que le confiaras tu vida sin dudar...

Es el liderazgo... el tiene la mirada de un líder nato...

— ¿Y tu para que quieres a Antonio? — te pregunta el ojiverde.

— Bueno, eso ya te lo dije... mis amigos lo quieren encontrar — respondes con naturalidad.

Ambos otra vez se quedan en silencio, pero no es por el paisaje sino que ambos escuchan algo que se mueve entre los arbustos. Observan el mismo punto durante un buen rato esperando para atacar, pero al ver que ya nada se escucha ambos se relajan.

— Pfff... creo que es mejor irme — dice Kirkland. — ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, _my lady_?

—Mmm... — lo piensas. Te gusta la idea, pero si Gilbert y Francis lo ven... ¿Pero no es eso lo que quieres?... — No, gracias... pero hay un favor que tengo que pedirte.

— ¿Cual es? — te pregunta.

— Dile a Antonio lo siguiente "Nyingma te llevara de vuelta a casa"

El ingles te observa desconcertado, luego sonríe, se acerca a ti y te dice...

— Lo haré, pero quiero algo a cambio...

— ¿Qu- Que cosa? — rayos, esta muy cerca de ti.

— Dame un beso y acepto el trato.

¡¿QUE!?

* * *

**Encontré**** los nombres de Bélgica (Bella), Holanda (Tim) y Luxemburgo (Henri) en internet y no son oficiales, creo que no tienen nombres oficiales y si los tienen y no son los que yo puse lo lamento.**

**Ammm... ¡Termine! Y eso me alegra porque ya podre ver vídeos (Hermana: ¿Vas a ver yaoi otra vez?) (Autora: Voy a ver pandora hearts ¡Baka!) (Hermana: ¡Babo!) así que aquí esta el episodio y... sufran por dejarlo ahí ¡Muajajaja! con todo lo que tengo planeado creo (y espero) que la historia va a ser un tanto larga así que dejo una probadita de lo que viene y ammm... no hay mucho que decir asi que...**

**_Poka..._**

**~[Inserte nombre que odio aquí]**

**P.D. otra vez perdón si hay faltas de ortografía (Estúpida y sensual computadora con tu estúpido auto-corrector)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Waaa Hello~ ¿Como están Yo estoy A-G-O-T-A-D-A porque hice el examen para que me admitieran en una estúpida preparatoria (no se como lo hagan en otros países pero en México es un examen) Y me quede en mi primera opción entonces mis padres me quisieron hacer fiesta (cosa difícil pues están divorciados y no se ven ni en pintura) y el sábado tuve que ir a una ceremonia de bienvenida y... pfff...**

**¡Pero aquí esta!**

**Disfruten~**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mio (Si lo fuera... haría oficiales los sentimientos de amor de España y Romano asdasdasd) es de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Cap. 6: ¿U-un b- be- beso?

_El ingles te observa desconcertado, luego sonríe, se acerca a ti y te dice..._

_— Lo haré, pero quiero algo a cambio..._

_— ¿Qu- Que cosa? — rayos, esta muy cerca de ti._

_— Dame un beso y acepto el trato._

_¡¿QUE!?_

Lo observas fijamente en busca de alguna señal que te diga "Vamos, es una broma mocosa" pero no notas algo como eso y te asustas ¿Un beso? ¿En verdad quiere un beso? Sientes tu rostro caliente mientras observas esos ojos verdes que esperan tu respuesta y es que... un beso... un beso... no has dado un beso en tu vida desde que tuviste que besar a Francis por una apuesta con el prusiano y eso fue solo un estúpido juego de niños.

— ¿U- un beso? — tartamudeas avergonzándote mas — ¿Po- por qué un b- be- beso? — aprietas los labios y te sonrojas aun mas.

— ¿Y por qué no? — te pregunta con esa sonrisa tan única — _a kiss... — _el inglés señala sus labios — ..._here._

_— _Pe- pe- pero... — respiras ondo y controlas tu voz — No creo que un beso sea necesario...

_—_ O puedes venir conmigo a decírselo tu misma a Antonio... pero no podrás regresar con esos dos amigos de Antonio ¿Bonnefoy y Beilschmidt, no?

— ¿Como lo sabes?

— Antonio me lo contó, pero eso no importa — Arthur te toma por la barbilla y acerca sus rostros — ¿Aceptas o no?

— _Damn... — _lo maldices.

Cierras los ojos y esperas el contacto... pero este nunca llega._  
_

Abres los ojos otra vez y lo ves sonriéndote arrogantemente.

— ¿En verdad creíste que te besaría, _my lady_? No te preocupes, le diré a Antonio que Nyingma va a llevarlo de nuevo a casa.

Este tipo... este maldito... este idiota... este abusivo...

— _Son of a bitch... —_ le escupes las palabras a tu acompañante.

Kirkland suelta una carcajada ¡Maldición! su risa en tan... ¿Que demonios estas pensando?

El chico te acaricia la mejilla lentamente y luego te despeina el cabello. Apartas su mano con enojo y te alejas, dándole la espalda. Bien, sigues sonrojada y aparte estas enojada. Solo esperas que Kirkland se vaya, pero el no se va. En vez de eso, sientes como se acerca y pone su mano es tu hombro.

— Vamos, solo fue una broma... ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

¿Por qué? ni siquiera tu misma lo sabes...

— Lo siento — te disculpas — es solo que... no me hagas bromas así... suelo tomarme las cosas en serio... ¿Entonces si le dirás a Antonio?

— ¿Y por qué no? — Kirkland hace un gesto con la mano restandole importancia al asunto. — Bueno, me tengo que ir, _my lady._

— ¿Por qué me llamas así? Ya te dije mi nombre...

— Llamar a el enemigo por su nombre significa crear un lazo... y ni tu ni yo queremos eso ¿Verdad, _my_ lady?

Vaya, por un momento se te olvido que son enemigos...

— Tienes razón, Capitán Kirkland. — cedes ante las razones de tu "rival" — ahora, si me permites, me iré a casa.

Te empiezas a ir, dejando a Kirkland solo, pero una divertida y macabra idea llega a tu mente... ¿Por qué no? Sera divertido...

Regresas sobre tus pasos, te acercas al pirata, tiras de su traje, atraes su cabeza hacia ti y le robas un beso "Gracias por saber besar cuando me besaste, Francis" piensas mientras sonríes por dentro, satisfecha. Asta que sientes que el ojiverde te toma por la cintura y se apega mas a ti, correspondiendo mas el beso. Esto te sorprende, pero te niegas a perder y no rechazas el beso ¡Adiós vergüenza! No eres tan buena besando, pero tratas de aguantar todo lo posible.

Es una sensación extraña "Sus labios son suaves" es lo primero que piensas, sientes el sabor a té en los labios del contrario, se te hace un nudo en la garganta y presionas mas tus labios con los suyos, todo a tu alrededor desaparece, escuchas a los animales del bosque y se oyen tan lejanos, sientes que Kirkland también te acerca mas y no sabes que pensar así que no piensas en nada... dejas que se vacié tu mente... pero eso nunca a sido bueno.

"_¡__[Nombre]! ¡Ayúdame!"_

¡Esa voz!

"_¡[Nombre]! Por favor..._"

¡Es de ese niño! ¡El de tus sueños!

Ta asustas y empiezas a empujar un poco a Kirkland, pero el no te suelta.

"_[Nombre], rápido..._"

Empujas mas fuerte al pirata, pero el solo se aferra a ti ¿Por qué lo hace?

"_¿__[Nombre], es que ya no me amas?_"

Y la voz del niño es remplazada... llega esa voz tan molesta; tu voz, la voz que te dice tantas cosas crueles...

"_Mata al pirata_"

No...

"_Hazlo, sabes que quieres_"

No...

"_¿En verdad crees que puedes volver a amar? Que estupidez..._"

El beso se acaba, ya ni siquiera estas empujando a Kirkland, se te acabaron las fuerzas. Miras por ultima vez a quien acaba de robar tus labios y caes en la inconsciencia.

O, al menos, eso deseas que sea... solo la inconsciencia...

...

_Ahí__ estas, te miras a ti misma, solo que esta "tu" es mas pequeña de edad, esta despeinada, sucia y sus ropas solo constan de unos zapatitos rotos y un camisón de dormir con quemaduras. Tu pequeña "Yo" sonríe de forma de forma macabra y su cabello cubre sus ojos, pero tu ya sabes que hay ahí... dos cuencas vacías._

_— Vamos, querida "yo" — dice la niña — en verdad quieres matar a ese chico._

_— Tienes razón, ese es mi objetivo... pero mis motivos son distintos a los tuyos._

_— Te equivocas, querida "Yo" __— la niña ensancha su sonrisa __— tenemos los mismos objetivos..._  


_______— Te equivocas... __— tratas de negar._

_— Las mismas razones..._

___— Mientes..._

_____— Y el mismo destino..._

_______— No..._

_________— Porque..._

___________— No lo digas..._

_____________— I am you ____________— la sonrisa de tu "Yo" no puede lucir mas aterradora._  


_____________________________________— No... no... ¡NO!_

...

Abres los ojos pesadamente y lo primero que se te viene a la mente es el sabor a té y la sensación de unos labios posándose sobre los tuyos... luego caes en cuenta de que ya no estas en el bosque sino que te encuentras en la habitación del castillo que te presto el rey Carlos III ¿Que demonios paso? Recuerdas ir a la casa de Tim, recuerdas ir con Kirkland al bosque, recuerdas el... beso..., recuerdas la voz del niño, recuerdas el desmayo, recuerdas lo que viste en la inconsciencia... pero ni idea de como llegaste ahí.

—_ But how shit gets here?_ — le preguntas al aire.

— Apareciste frente a la puerta de la casa de Tim,_ gör_ — te sobresaltas al obtener respuesta — Francis y yo te cargamos asta aquí. Ahora mismo Francis esta buscando a ese idiota de Kirkland...

Ves al albino de rodillas a tu lado con sus brazos recargados en la cama y el cabello despeinado, ademas de un semblante de cansancio... como si no hubiese dormido bien ¿DURMIÓ AQUÍ?

— Supongo que el piratita te dejó allí y se largo corriendo... _verdammt feige (maldito cobarde)_ — notas el enojo en la voz del albino y la situación se vuelve muy tensa.

— Vaya... Gilbert... No te has alabado a tu mismo durante mas de veinte palabras... — tratas de aligerar el ambiente — me sorpren-...

— _SIE IDIOT? (¿Eres idiota?) —_ grita el prusiano, asustándote — _Wie könnte ich?! (¿Como podria?)_

— Cál- cálmate Gil... — tratas de tranquilizar al ojirojo — asta estas gritando en prusiano...

— _Wir waren besorgt... (Estabamos preocupados...)_ — murmura Gilbert, sorprendiéndote — ¿Como te atreves a hacerle eso a _Meine große Person (Mi gran persona)_?

Bueno... al menos ya se esta alabando a si mismo y, en esta ocasión, eso es bueno... ¿Tanto se preocuparon por ti?

En definitiva, no puedes dudar... vas a capturar a Arthur Kirkland...

Pero... ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

* * *

**Bien... ¡No vuelvo a escuchar la opera completa de "LA Flauta Mágica" mientras escribo! (Mejor escucho Madame Butterfly...) Acabe mas rápido de lo que creí... considerando que no he tenido tiempo jeje... **

**Ammm... Esta semana voy a estar ocupada porque tengo que empezar a ir a la escuela a hacer unos exámenes de diagnostico (Que Flojera) así que no se si podre subir mas capítulos pronto (Incluso si ahora soy irregular ¡Imagínense como va a ser ahora que voy a la escuela!) Tratare de escribir siempre que pueda ¡Lo prometo en todos los idiomas que quieran! _I promise, Ich verspreche!, Je le promets!, Te lo prometto!, Pažadu!, Es apsolu!, Ma luban!, Я абяцаю!, Я обещаю!, Я обіцяю!, 我保证！, 약속!, Υπόσχομαι!, Söz veriyorum!, Ígérem!  
_**

**Me despido...**

**Bye~**

**~[Inserte nombre que odio aquí]**

**P. D. ¡Viva traductor google! xD**

**P. D. 2 Perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**

**P. D. 3 Perdón por que el cap. sea tan cortito, pero quería acabarlo para ir sin presiones a mi examen ¡Por favor, les ruego su comprensión! *Se pone de rodillas***


	7. Chapter 7

***Se golpea la cabeza contra la pared* Odio la escuela, la odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio... Hola, esto... ¡Antes que nada pido perdón! En mi escuela las clases empiezas ya la próxima semana y voy a empezar a subir los capítulos de este fic menos seguido... (Hermana: Jaja, yo entro dentro de dos semanas) así que tengo que empezar a escribir como loca *~* pero no escribiré sobre mis problemas.**

**Disfruten~**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mio (si lo fuera... conectaría ese universo con el nuestro y crearía la paz mundial) es de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Cap. 7: Francia: el país del amor~... y los celos.

_Bienvenue en France! _Que hermoso lugar. Tu y los chicos, Francis y Gilbert, han llegado a París, Francia para ver al niño de Francis, al hermanito de Gilbert (¿Ludwig, no?) que esta temporalmente allí, y a los gemelos: Feliciano y Lovino Vargas. Bien, técnicamente en este momento tendrías que estar en Gran Bretaña, pero... pero... pero... ¡Pero hay que cuidar a los niños, si!... ¡Si! ¡Eso!.

—_ Bienvenue en France, mes chers amis ~ (Bienvenidos a Francia, mis queridos amigos~) — _Exclama felizmente Francis —_ Je suis sûr que mon cher Mathieu sera heureux de vous rencontrer ~ (Estoy seguro de que mi querido Matthew estará encantado de conocerlos~)_

En este momento están de camino a casa del francés y te alegras por la nostalgia que te traen las calles, asta que te percatas... todas las chicas voltean a ver a tus acompañantes... ¿Qué demonios les ven? Un narcisista y un pervertido... ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Notas como las chicas los miran y sonríen "discretamente" mientras les miran coquetamente ¡Por Dios, no se dan cuenta de su arrogancia! ¡Aparte, ellos son TUS amigos! ¡TUYOS! ¿esas "señoritas" no se dan cuenta de que van CONTIGO? ¿Celos? ¡¿DÓNDE?!

— ¡Oigan! — les dices a ambos y los tomas de un brazo a cada uno (Lo que pueden hacer los celos...).

— ¿Que ocurre, gör? — Gilbert trata de deshacerse del agarre, pero tu te aferras mas.

No puedes creer lo que vas a hacer...

— ¡Buaaa~! _Frère Francis~(Hermano Francis~) — _llamas al francés mientras haces un pequeño drama_ —_ ¡_Fantastischen Bruder Gilbert (Fantástico Hermano Gilbert) _no quiere que lo tome del brazo! ¡Me odia!

— ¡Gilbert, toma a _ma sœur bien-aimée (mi querida hermana)_ de la mano — te defiende el rubio mientras le guiña un ojo a otra chica ¿Quien se cree?_  
_

— _Frère Francis —_ llamas también al rubio — ya quiero llegar a tu casa. Quiero ver si aun sigue allí la vid que YO cultive PARA TI cuando tu lo querías y nadie la consiguió excepto YO.

—_ Was ist los, gör? (¿Que pasa, mocosa?) —_ te pregunta el albino.

Estas a punto de contestar que no pasa nada, pero eres interrumpida por un hombre vestido con un "traje a la francesa", lo cual significa que es de la nobleza, el hombre hace una reverencia y te ofrece una pequeña flor.

— Mucho gusto, _mademoiselle. _— se presenta el hombre — mi nombre es Laurent.

Venganza ¡Oh, dulce venganza!...

— Igualmente — le contestas al señor — me llamo [Nombre]. _— _dices mientras tomas la flor que te ofrece el hombre.

— Que hermoso nombre para...

— _Hey! Que voulez-vous avec elle? (¡Oye! ¿Que quieres con ella?) —_ Pregunta el francés al hombre.

— _Gehen... jetzt (Vete... ahora)__—_ amenaza el prusiano.

Entonces te tomaron cada uno de un brazo y apresuran el paso. Ambos lucen enojados ¡Pero ya no coquetean con ninguna chica! ¡Muajajaja!

...

_— _Y esta es tu habitación _— _el francés señala una puerta al fondo de un pasillo_._

Gilbert ya se esta instalando en su cuarto y tu preguntas por los niños... tal parece que fueron a jugar a algún lado ¡Pero que mal los cuidan! Al menos pudieron mandar a un adulto a vigilarlos. Pero ese no es tu asunto...

Notas que Francis sigue en la puerta y ahora Gilbert esta a su lado ¿Qué querrán?

— ¿Qué te paso allá afuera, _gör_? — te pregunta directamente el albino.

— No se de que me hablas — mientes descaradamente ¡Son celos, no lo vas a admitir!

— Estabas celosa — afirma Francis, causándote un sonrojo — Celosa de que las chicas se acercaran a tu hermano mayor~

— ¡Quisieras, Bonnefoy! — te enojas y lo gritas — no es como si siguiera viéndolos como mis hermanos ¡Ya no soy una niña! ¡Ustedes no son mis hermanos!

Mala idea... Muuuuy mala idea...

— Oh, _ma sœur bien-aimée~ _¡No me quieres! — el rubio tomó un pañuelo (solo Dios sabe de donde) y lo puso en su boca mientras se tiraba en el suelo y una luz (que salio de algún lugar...) lo iluminaba dejando el resto de la habitación oscura — Yo, que cuide de ti como a una hermanita, soy rechazado por ti... a pesar de todas las veces que te cuide y escuche..._  
_

Pones los ojos en blanco. No ha cambiado en nada, ni el... ni Gilbert...

— ¿Cómo te atreves a menospreciar a mi increíble persona? — dice Gilbert — te cuide asombrosamente ¡Nunca llegue a faltar y tu nunca te aburriste con nosotros! Fuimos tus amigos a pesar de... — Y el prusiano comenzó a soltar halagos a si mismo y su "generosidad" mientras que Francis seguía haciendo drama en el suelo.

¡Rayos! Justo el chantaje emocional que usaste allá afuera. Solo que mejor.

— Definitivamente... — murmuras — aprendí de los mejores...

...

Te encuentras recostada en la cama. Piensas en aquella noche, ya a pasado una semana desde aquel... b-beso... Bien, tienes que tratar de aceptarlo. Tienes que aceptar que lo besaste; que te llevo con los chicos en vez de secuestrarte o algo así; y que, en vez de pensar en la visión que tuviste, solo piensas en que sus labios... eran... suaves.

Pones dos dedos en tus labios y los acaricias inconscientemente, sonríes un poco, te das cuenta de eso ultimo y te sonrojas ¡Pareces una niña enamorada! Esta bien enamorarse, pero... ¡El es un pirata...! No ¡El es Arthur Kirkland! No puedes enamorarte de él... Espera ¡¿Enamorarte?! ¿QUIEN DIJO QUE ESTAS ENAMORADA?

— _Frère Francis, je suis chez moi! (Hermani Francis, estoy en casa) _— alcanzas a escuchar una vocesita desconocida._  
_

— Quizás aun no llegan, me preocupan ve~ — esa voz si la conoces ¡Es el pequeño Feliciano!

Si Feliciano esta allí... también están Ludwig y Lovino. De seguro la vocesita es del tal Matthew.

—_ Mon petit frère, ton frère est ici~ — _escuchas el grito del Frances.

Oh así que ahí esta el niño... ahí están los niños... sigues tocándote los labios alegremente.

Ahí están los niños...

Los niños...

¡Oh, Niños!

— ¡Ludwig, Feli, Lovi!

Te diriges a la entrada de la casa corriendo. Los tres mencionados voltean a verte y los abrazas fuertemente. Ya han crecido, te enterneces ante este echo. Feliciano sonríe al verte, Lovino luce molesto y Ludwig solo se ve sorprendido.

— ¡Feli! ¡Ludwig! ¡Lovi! — corres hacia ellos y los tomas a todos en un abrazo. — ¡los extrañe a todos, han crecido mucho, ya ni se nota que Feli y Lovi son mayores que Lud!

Bien, quizás estas exagerando con la emoción de este "reencuentro" pero te gustan mucho los niños... que algunos de ellos te odien es otra cosa.

— ¡Suéltame, maldición! — gritó Lovino. El odia los abrazos.

— Pero te extrañe — tratas de excusarte, pero el se logra liberar del agarre.

Tu cedes y los sueltas a todos.

— Ve~ Te extrañe [Nombre] — dice Feliciano.

— OH, Feli — te enterneces por su gesto — solo por eso ¡Hoy preparare pasta!

Le acaricias el cabello y entonces te percatas de la presencia de un niño aun mas pequeño que el resto, se ve de unos ocho años y se esconde detrás de... ¿Un oso? ¿Como no notaste al niño ni al oso?

— Hola pequeñito — lo saludas. — ¿Tu eres el niño que adoptó Francis?

El niño se esconde aun mas ¡Francis tenia razón, Es adorable!

— _Bonjour, mon nom est Matthew. (Hola, mi nombre es Matthew)_

_— _Emmm... — maldición, no hablas muy bien francés — Disculpa... ¿No hablas ingles?

El niño parece alegrarse, pues sonríe con mas confianza.

— _Yes! What is your name?_

_— My name is [Nombre]. __— _Contestas con una frase muy simple.___— _You come the new continent? How is it there?

___— ..._ — El chico parece pensar en sus palabras _—_ _Cold._

Frió.

— Oh~ _Mathieu~ _Ya conociste a [Nombre].

— Como te habrás dado cuenta... — decide agregar Gilbert — Esta obsesionada con los niños.

Tratas de ignorar al albino narcisista Y empiezas a pensar... Lovino esta aquí... Antonio lo dejó aquí... a pesar de haber prometido cuidar de el... lo dejó para ser un pirata... lo dejó solo... dejó solo a un niño... a un niño huérfano... Antonio... Antonio... Ese... Ese...

— ¡ESE IDIOTA! — gritas y todos voltean a verte.

...

Revuelves el azúcar en tu té, los niños están jugando afuera, los observas sentada en el sofá de la sala de Francis mientras él y Gilbert te miran fijamente. Suspiras, le das un sorbo al té y dejas la taza en una mesita para té que se encuentra frente a ti.

— Entonces... — comienzas a hablar — ¿Lovino no les ha dicho nada? — vas directo al grano.

— No — te contesta Gilbert — Tal parece que el sabe mucho, pero se niega a decirnos, que osado de su parte...

— El punto es, _mademoiselle, _que él solo llego un día con Feliciano a mi casa, toco la puerta y, en cuanto le abrí me dijo algo como "El bastardo español se fue, me dijo que viniera contigo y es todo lo que diré así que déjame entrar _Dannazione!_"

— ¿En serio? No me sorprende — dices con honestidad.

— Bueno... — el francés se levanta — Tengo que comprar ingredientes porque "Alguien" — sabes que el rubio se refiere a ti — le dio a Feliciano la idea de que hoy comiéramos pasta...

— _Come on! — _te dispones a defenderte — el siempre quiere comer pasta — entonces se te ocurre una gran idea — ¡Mira, Francis! ¿Que te parece si yo voy a comprar los ingredientes?

— Ni siquiera sabes donde se venden... — empezó Gilbert.

— ¡Vi los puestos cuando veníamos!

Bien, eso es mentira, pero quieres salir a pensar un poco, te da coraje lo que hizo Antonio, no sabes que fue la extraña visión de la voz sin nombre y las cosas se acumulan en tu mente ¡Necesitas relajarte y pensar todo ordenadamente y los niños, Gilbert y Francis no son de ayuda! Solo debes preguntarle a alguien que pase por tu camino "Disculpe ¿Sabe donde puedo conseguir...?" y ya.

Sales por la puerta de atrás para darle una sorpresa a Feliciano cuando traigas los ingredientes y observas la vid que habías plantado para Francis. Esta perfectamente cuidada. Sonríes.

"Así que sigue aquí..."

...

Vas caminando por entre las casas, ya tienes todo lo necesario para hacer la pasta, un hombre te indicó amablemente donde encontrar la cosas y tienes tiempo suficiente para caminar un poco sin que Gilbert y Francis se empiecen a preguntar donde estas,

Pfff... actúan como si aun fueras una niña.

Te desvías un poco y te diriges al Sena, un río realmente hermoso. Te sientas en la orilla y contemplas el agua cristalina. Primero, lo que debiste prestar mas atención desde el principio: la visión.

Bien, primero escuchaste la voz del niño cuyo nombre no recuerdas... llamas temporalmente a la voz... "_Cory_".

Escuchaste a _Cory_ llamándote, apresurándote y preguntándote "¿Ya no me amas?" ¿Que relación tenias con él? Tienes que averiguarlo...

Después te desmayaste y te viste a ti misma de niña, tal parece que "ella" es quien te dice que debes matar y apuñalar y te hace desear sangre... temporalmente "la" llamaras... _"Carrie". _

Bien, es la primera vez que escuchas a Cory decirte algo aparte de "Ayúdame" "Rápido"... eso y tu nombre.

Y sobre _Carrie, _asta ahora solo una vez en tu vida habías visto en persona a _Carrie_ y no fue lindo, el que no tenga ojos te asustó mucho y tu ya estabas traumatizada pues el incendio acababa de suceder el día anterior. Pero desde entonces no la habías vuelto a ver directamente, solo la escuchabas. Asta se podría decir que ya te has acostumbrado a ella... pero te sigue dando miedo.

¿Por qué ocurrieron esos cambios tan pequeños, pero relevantes? ¿El beso de Kirkland tuvo algo que ver? ¿O fue solo una gran coincidencia?

Te tocas los labios suavemente mientras cierras los ojos y te pones a pensar mas en ello. Quizás sea el beso y no la persona a quien besaste... pero entonces aquel beso con Francis cuando eras niña... Quizás la edad... Si, podría ser... pero la respuesta no te convence...

— Empiezo a creer que esto es el destino, _my lady —_ escuchas la ya conocida voz.

Volteas a la derecha y te levantas del susto al ver a cierto pirata ingles parado a tu lado ¿Que demonios hace aquí? Volteas a tu alrededor y ya no estas junto al río, estas en otro lugar, pero ni idea de donde... espera ... ¡¿DESTINO?!

— ¡Ya quisieras que el destino nos uniera, _stupid bastard_!_ — _le dices.

— Oh, vaya ¿Alguien esta de mal humor? — te pregunta sarcásticamente.

— Solo quería un día de tranquilidad... ¿No me pueden dar un descanso? — le preguntas a nadie. Después te diriges al pirata — Supongo que sabes que ahora debo capturarte...

— Si, lo supuse — te contesta él con simpleza — pero primero quiero llevarte a un lugar...

— ¿Que tan idiota crees que soy?

— Se que eres lo suficientemente lista para darte cuenta de que eres una visión y no sabes donde demonios estas realmente y tampoco puedes pelear...

— Espera... ¿Visión? ¿Por qué estoy aquí a través una visión?

— Ni idea, esperaba que tu me respondieras...

— ¿Tu también estas aquí a través de una visión?

— No, yo estoy aquí en el "Mundo real", Bienvenida a _Rennes, France._

Estas mas que confundida. Estas en Rennes en algún tipo de visión, pero puedes hablar con Kirkland, que se encuentra en Rennes en el "Mundo real" ¿Eso es posible? La respuesta mas lógica llega a tu mente... estas soñando.

— ¿Por qué sueño con este tipo de cosas? — te preguntas a ti misma.

— ¿Sueño? ¿Crees que esto es...? — él se interrumpe a si mismo y empieza a pensar — Así que esta es la primera vez que viajas a través de una visión, creí que no podías hacer magia...

— No puedo hacer magia, es por eso que esto debe ser un sueño — le explicas como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Ambos se observan, sus ojos te vuelven a capturar, pero tu posas tu vista en sus labios... parecen tan reales, tan suaves... te sonrojas y desvías un poco tu mirada. Sin darte cuenta, vuelves a posar tus dedos en tus labios pensando que hacer ahora ¿Tratar de despertar? ¿Cómo? ¿Pellizcándote en brazo? Te adentras en tus pensamientos, sientes la persistente mirada del pirata sobre ti ¿Por qué te observa? Te pones nerviosa ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué sigue viéndote? ¿No tiene algo que hacer?

— ¡Señor Arthur! — escuchas el grito de una chica. — ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

Ambos voltean a verla, la chica es de tez morena, tiene cabello largo castaño el cual lleva atado en dos colitas atadas con listones rojos y ojos marrones. Usa un vestido azul claro acampanado y sandalias blancas. Ella y Kirkland se saludan como si fueran amigos de toda la vida... y eso te molesta.

— Hola, Michelle. — Saluda Kirkland.

Te acercas a su oído y le preguntas:

— ¿Ella no puede verme? — no recibes respuesta ¡Te esta ignorando! ¿Qué le pasa?

Decides comprobarlo tu misma, te paras en frente de la chica y agitas una mano frente a sus ojos. Ella te ignora por completo.

— Lo siento — se disculpa Arthur con la chica — Estaba hablando con... una chica.

— ¿Con una hada?

— No, con una chica. — el inglés te mueve de lugar y te ubica frente a Michelle — Se llama [Nombre] y esta justo frente a ti.

— No quiero hablarle — dices tajante al ojiverde.

— _Come on! — _se expresa Kirkland — Michelle no muerde... muy seguido.

La chica se molesta y empieza a gritarle a Kirkland. Ambos empiezan a pelearse a gritos, pero tu los ignoras ¿No muerde seguido? ¿A que se refiere con eso? ¿Lo ha mordido? ¿CUANDO FUE ESO? ¿POR QUÉ FUE ESO?

Te molestas ¿Son celos? Pero es diferente a lo que sentiste con Francis y Gilbert, es mas... vergonzoso. Con Francis y Gilbert puedes quejarte abiertamente, pero con Kirkland sientes que debes cuidar tu actitud ¿Por qué? porque no tienes derecho ya que el no es tu novio... ¿Novio? ¿QUIEN HABLO DE NOVIAZGO?

Estúpido sueño.

Estúpidos celos.

* * *

**¿Esta muy cortito? Lo siento.**

**¿Ya se dieron cuenta? Michelle es Seychelles. Ella no me cae ni bien ni mal, así que ya veré que se me ocurre para el siguiente capitulo xD y Laurent... no es nadie, es relleno lol. Ya también apareció Canadá ¡Yey! Descubrí algo interesante: Francia encontró a Canadá antes que a Seychelles, pero Seychelles había sido encontrada antes por los árabes así que, técnicamente, Seychelles es mayos que Canadá.**

**Ya mañana entro a clases así que no podre subir capítulos tan seguido ¡Pero ni crean que dejare este Fic abandonado! solo tengo que ajustarme al horario.**

**Otra vez perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

**Nos vemos~**

**~[Inserte nombre que odio aquí]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola cara de bola~ ok no ._. En este día hermoso en el que tengo tiempo libre~ **

**He estado escribiendo en mis ratos libres esta semana, aprovechando que me dejaron poca tarea.**

**Este cap. Esta muy cortito, pero entiéndanme, me cuesta trabajo escribir con horario para dormir xD.**

**Emmm… la semana pasada le puse nombre a las voces que **_**reader **_**escucha: "**_**Carrie**_**" y **_**Cory**_**". Esos nombres los saque de un libro llamado "Flores en el ático" (el cual les recomiendo, ya leí toda la saga y es genial) y quería avisar… por si las dudas.**

**Disfruten~**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mio (Si lo fuera… aparecería SIR de una buena vez) es de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Michelle te extiende la mano… y casi te golpea en el intento ¿Pueden tocarse? Acercas tu mano y tomas la suya, sientes como si tocaras… algo espeso, algodonoso, como… una nube. Es la única forma de describirlo.

- Mucho gusto. – Saluda la chica- me llamo Michelle ¿Tu eres [Nombre], verdad?

- Ni siquiera puede oírme o verme… - Murmuras.

- ¿Quién dijo que no? – Te susurra Kirkland al oído. – mientras mantengas contacto "físico" con ella, eres visible para sus ojos.

Y surge una duda en ti. Pequeña… pero es una duda.

- ¿Y como saben que soy una visión?

- Porque soy un gran mago… - empieza a explicar Kirkland – y mi podes es suficiente para…

- Tus ojos. – Interrumpe Michelle a Kirkland – una línea blanca separa tus pupilas de tus iris.

– ¡Oye, yo estaba hablando! – grita Kirkland.

– ¡Cállate, cejudo! – le grita Michelle.

En ese momento sueltas una carcajada… "Cejudo" el "Gran Capitán Kirkland" pues si, es "cejudo" pero nunca lo habías pensado detenidamente ¡Jajaja! Te tapas la boca con tu mano libre, buscando en vano acallar tu risa y te doblas sobre ti misma.

– _What is you fucking problem?_ – te pregunta el pirata, enojado.

– Lo siento – te disculpas tratando de respirar normalmente otra vez y apenas lo consigues – es que… es que… lo siento, me dio mucha risa – dices con mas calma.

Kirkland se sonroja y desvía la vista con un "¡Hmp!" en señal de molestia ¡Vamos, no es para tanto! ¿O si? Decides tomar una medida desesperada ¡Hora de aplicar las lecciones de drama patentadas por Francis Bonnefoy!

Tomas la manga del traje de Kirkland y tiras de ella, en cuanto el voltea a verte levantas ligeramente la vista, te sonrojas un poco y pones cara de perrito abandonado.

– ¿Estas enojado? – preguntas endulzando tu voz y suavizándola.

– ¿Eh? – el rubio te observa nervioso. Esta funcionando.

– Por favor… no te enojes – pides en un susurro.

– N-no… yo no… – Kirkland se sonroja aun mas y luce preocupado.

Ahora es Michelle quien ríe estruendosamente, soltándote la mano y haciéndote invisible a sus ojos. Ella se dobla sobre si misma y sigue riendo sin hacer ningún intento por detenerse. Tu y el rubio solo la observan, extrañados.

– No lo puedo creer – empieza a decir la chica entre risas – Arthur… ¡El gran Capitán Arthur Kirkland!... ¡El Pirata que ha conquistado a miles de mujeres!... ¡El pirata que se ganó el respeto, temor y odio de los mas poderosos enemigos!... ¡El mismo!... ¡Sumiso ante los caprichos de una chica que le hace ojitos! ¡JAJAJA!

Ambos se sonrojan a mas no poder ¡Nunca le hiciste "ojitos"! y aparte… ¿Conquistado a miles de mujeres? ¿En verdad? Bien, no niegas que Kirkland es… bueno… _apuesto… _pero… pero… te hace enojar.

…

Van caminando, tienes que esquivar a la gente porque nadie te ve. Michelle te agrada, es divertido molestar a Kirkland con ella, se nota que el no esta tan contento… ¡Vamos! ¿Qué chica no ama molestar a un chico?

– Bueno, yo los dejo aquí – dice Michelle de la nada – tengo que llegar con mi _Brother _o sino va a hacer un drama…

– ¡Cierto! – Gritas, cayendo en la cuenta de que Francis te va a matar – ¡Si no regreso Fr-… – espera ¿Y si perjudica en algo el que menciones a Francis? Es un sueño, pero… – … _mon cher frère _se enfadara si descubre que me quede dormida en la calle…

– ¿Hablas francés? – te preguntan tus acompañantes al mismo tiempo.

– Solo un poco… – les contestas.

– ¡Oh, vaya! Yo también – te dice Michelle. – _N'est-ce pas formidable? (¿No es genial?) _– te pregunta la chica.

– _Oui, c'est vraiment (Si, realmente lo es)…_

– ¿Podrían no hablar en ese idioma? – Interrumpe Kirkland – lo odio…

– Bueno, ya me voy y… – Michelle se caya, se acerca al pirata, lo mira fijamente, mueve el cuello de su camisa y abre mucho los ojos – Arthur…

El mencionado cierra los ojos como si esperara un castigo o un grito, pero este nunca llego. En vez de eso, la joven suspira y cubre bien el cuello del rubio. Observas como ella le susurra algo al oído y el asiente.

Michelle se va.

Silencio incomodo.

Ambos comienzan a caminar y el poblado sigue en movimiento aunque ya se ha hecho de noche "Pfff… franceses…" piensas con una sonrisita, el silencio entre tu y Kirkland continua, las ansias, los nervios y la incomodidad te mataran. Entonces recuerdas que Kirkland dijo que te llevaría a un lugar…

– ¿Me ibas a llevar a algún lado? – le preguntas.

– _Oh, true… _– te responde, aligerando la tensión en el ambiente y en su rostro tan bello… ¡¿Qué demonios piensas?! – ¡Por aquí! – te guía el ojiverde, tomándote de la mano y causándote un sonrojo.

El empieza a correr y tira de ti, te dejas llevar porque, en fin, es solo un sueño…

…

Han llegado a una parte apartada del rio Sena ¡Wow, también pasa por aquí! , nadie esta allí mas que tu y Arthur, escuchas el viento sacudir las hojas de los arboles y el agua avanzando tranquilamente, te relajas ante la sensación de estar cerca de la naturaleza y el agua, ojala los mosquitos no fueran tan molestos, pero… ¡Oh, vaya! Notas que empiezan a parpadear luces en el aire ¡Luciérnagas! Sonríes…

– Te has de preguntar porque te traje aquí… – te habla el inglés.

– ¿Eh? – la pregunta te desubica un poco – ¡ah, si! Supongo que si…

– Quiero saber porque demonios me besaste aquella vez.

¡La calma se fue tan rápido como había llegado! Te pones nerviosa, no sabes la respuesta así que no puedes darle una explicación valida a Kirkland ¿Instinto? ¿Una broma? ¿Tu cuerpo se movió por si solo? O quizás podrías decir "Yo tampoco se porque lo hice" o "Quería saber si me corresponderías", "Un experimento" o podrías fingir otro desmayo.

Te sonrojas de sobremanera (últimamente te pasa mucho) pensando que hacer, tartamudeas un par de palabras que ni tu misma entiendes y vuelves a cerrar la boca. Kirkland sonríe.

– Ya veo… tiene mucho sentido – el rubio se ríe de su broma – La verdad yo tampoco se porque no te aparte… costumbre, quizás…

¡Espera!... ¿Costumbre?

– ¿Co- costumbre? – le preguntas con nerviosismo.

– Si – te contesta el como si nada – ¿Sabes? Ser pirata es difícil y a veces necesito relajarme…

– ¿Y POR QUE ME DICES ESTO?

¿Costumbre? ¿De donde demonios tiene esas raras costumbres? ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Es un cínico! Aprietas tus puños con furia. Si las miradas mataran tu ya habrías matado a Kirkland.

– Para explicarte – te dice el sin inmutarse – Aunque, antes de besarte, había pasado mucho tiempo sin que yo besara a otra chica… pero tengo que admitir que besas bien.

Ya no puedes estar más roja, es imposible. Tu cara te quema y no sabes si es de enojo o vergüenza ¿Te acaba de decir que besas bien? ¿En verdad o solo te esta jugando una broma?

– Te propongo un trato – el pirata interrumpe tus pensamientos – pero necesito que lo pienses bien y no seas impulsiva…

– ¡Yo no soy impulsiva! – le gritas – y nunca haría un trato con un pirata.

– Al menos escúchame… Te ofrezco darle a Antonio a cinco de mis mejores piratas, conseguirle un barco y dejar que el y sus dos amigos que no conozco se conviertan en piratas independientes de mi… mientras eso les convenga (y me convenga a mi).

– ¿Y por qué aceptaría yo eso? – le preguntas, cortante – ni Bonnefoy, ni Beilschmidt ni yo lo vamos a aceptar.

– Ya veo… entonces no tiene chiste que te cuente que quiero a cambio…

– Exacto – No sabes que mas decir… quisieras preguntar por Michelle, pero te parece incorrecto… ¡al diablo! – ¿Qué relación tienes con Michelle?

– ¿Por qué quieres saber, _my lady_? – te pregunta Kirkland.

"Eso mismo me pregunto" te dices a ti misma.

– Nada más… – le contestas.

– Ninguna en especial, ella es como mi subordinada…

– ¿Subordinada? – eso no te convence, después de que ella lo trato tan… igualada, por decirlo de alguna forma – ¿Ni siquiera amigos?

– Bueno, fuimos pareja, si es lo que quieres saber… – la respuesta te deja atónita – pero no funciono.

– ¿Por qué? – no vas a mentir, quieres saberlo.

– En mi opinión, a ella siempre le ha gustado su hermano.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – te quedas impactada.

– No me lo preguntes _because I don't know. _

Otra vez, silencio incomodo…

– _Dammit_ –maldices – ni siquiera se porque te pregunto esto, al final del dia todo es un sueño…

– Jajaja – Kirkland se ríe – ¿Sigues creyendo que es un sueño? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de que no lo es?

– Nada, porque si me despierto y, cuando te vea otra vez, te pregunto sobre lo que pase aquí, me tacharas de loca…

– ¡Ya se! –parece que el pirata tiene una idea – Pero necesito… ¿No tendrás algo con punta o filo?

Dudas antes de ofrecerle una pequeña navaja que guardas amarrada en tu cintura. Kirkland toma el arma blanca y te sujeta de la muñeca, acerca el filo de la cuchilla a tu mano ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?

– ¿Qué haces, idiota? – le preguntas con enojo mientras apartas tu mano.

– Te pruebo que esto no es un sueño…

– ¿Cómo? ¿MATANDOME?

– Vaya, no puede ser… – él te suelta la mano y te da la navaja – no la guardes – se quita el guante que enfundaba su mano derecha y la extiende en tu dirección – córtame.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Acaso estas enfermo?

– Vamos, es solo un sueño.

"_Si, córtalo ¡Es solo un sueño!" _

Maldita sea, no justo ahora Carrie.

– Bueno… – tomas la mano del ojiverde, aprietas el agarre y con la cuchilla creas un corte desde entre su pulgar y su dedo índice.

"_Vamos, un poco mas…"_

Llegas a la mitad.

"_Vamos, no es suficiente…"_

La sangre empieza a emanar.

"_Solo un poco mas"_

Se termina la palma…

"_Ahora la muñeca…"_

Kirkland sujeta la mano con la que le realizabas el corte hace unos segundos.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡¿Quieres matarme?! – por su tono de voz notas su enfado.

Vuelves en ti y rápidamente sueltas la navaja. Te asustas, casi pierdes el control. Te liberas del agarre de Kirkland, te cubres la cara con las manos y retrocedes lentamente.

– Lo… lo siento… – te disculpas – es solo que yo… yo…

– _You… What are you?_ – te pregunta el inglés.

– _I don't know _– le contestas, te tiras al suelo y empiezas a llorar…

* * *

**¡Termine! MUAJAJAJAJAJA *Teclea como loca* hjfvcablaeuvgylaic cbfecfbyu… son las 10:40 p.m. y mi mamá me esta mandando a dormir desde hace media hora, pero termine ¡Hey, eso es lo que cuenta! Lamento no poder subir esto antes, pero ¡La feria es la feria! (me llevaron a la feria).**

**Ammm… un final triste… les recomiendo leer esa escena mientras escuchan algún soundtrack de Hetaoni xD.**

**Mi mamá me va a meter a clases de danza árabe así que el tiempo de escribir se reduce ¡Pero lo lograre! ¡Yo sé que puedo! Ya asta tengo una idea de otra historia (que seria un RomanoxReader) y no dejare de escribir ¡Muajajajaja!**

**Nos vemos… leemos… ¡Lo que sea!**

**~[Inserte nombre que odio aquí]**

**P.D. otra vez la ortografía… ¡Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo para revisar!**

**P.D. 2 Otra vez muy corto y poco entendible ¡Prometo ajustarme al horario pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello~ Minna~ ¿Como han estado? Ya me perdí dos veces en mi escuela, pero ya tengo unas amigas que me ayudan y me hacen no perderme aparte de que soportan mis ataques de locura así que... ¡Este capítulo es por Pamela y Laura! Y también igual de importante ¡Este capítulo es por todas las personitas que leen esta historia! Gracias por seguir la historia y, a quienes han dejado reviews, gracias por dejar reviews.**

**Este capítulo es un poquito complicado, si no entienden algo solo díganlo… ya abajo explicare porque el capitulo tiene un… cambio tan drástico.**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografia *Reverencia*.**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mío (Si lo fuera… me dibujaría a mi misma en el anime y golpearía a Estados Unidos [?]) es de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

– _You… What are you? – te pregunta el inglés._

– _I don't know – le contestas, te tiras al suelo y empiezas a llorar…_

Ya no sabes que hacer, estas desesperada ya que Carrie no te deja en paz ni siquiera en tus sueños.

"_solo un poco mas…"_

Cállate…

"_Solo un corte, puedes ganarle…"_

Cállate…

"_Solo déjate llevar, el instinto hará el resto"_

– Cállate… – murmuras.

"_Sabes que lo quieres ¡tan solo hazlo!_

– Dije que te calles…

– _My lady, are you fine?_

"_¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez!"_

– ¡CÁLLATE! – estiras el brazo como si fueras a dar un golpe, pero terminas arañando el aire – ¿Por qué? _Why?_ _Why don't you leave me alone? _– murmuras, lamentándote.

Cubres tu cara llorosa con tus manos, no quieres estar aquí ¡No quieres que Carrie esté aquí! Tienes que despertar y tiene que ser AHORA. Quieres volver a ser una niña, esos días donde la vida era tan fácil y tu única preocupación era que si llegabas tarde a casa después de ir a jugar tus padres te regañarían y quizás no te darían de cenar.

Sientes como algo se atora en tu oído izquierdo y alzas la vista; descubres que Kirkland te esta poniendo una flor, una rosa. La rosa se atora en tu cabello, Kirkland aparta algo de cabello de tu cara y luego limpia tus lágrimas. Al instante sus miradas se cruzan. Él sonríe tiernamente y te extiende su mano.

– ¿Estas bien? Déjame ayudarte. – se ofrece el pirata.

Titubes un poco, pero aceptas la ayuda y te levantas. Te secas las lágrimas.

– Lo siento – te disculpas – Realmente debo lucir… lamentable…

– No te preocupes – Te contesta Kirkland – y no luces lamentable, eres fuertes… – parece que él habló sin pensar, pues se sonroja un poco y desvía la vista. Tú también te sonrojas –… al menos… ¡Eres fuerte a comparación de otras chicas! Nunca conocí a una chica que lograra entrar en algún ejército de algún gobierno…

Silencio… Malditos sean los silencios incomodos…

– ¿No tenias que ir con tus amigos? – te pregunta Kirkland.

– ¿Eh? ¿Amigos? – te desorientas un poco, pero después lo recuerdas – ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Gilbert y Francis! Tengo que despertar.

– Esto no es un sueño… pfff… Bien – el ojiverde se resigna – te ayudare a "despertar".

Él pone un semblante serio y coloca su mano en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando, lo observas un rato ¡El tiempo corre! ¿No se puede apurar?

– Bien… – Kirkland empieza a hablar mas consigo mismo que contigo – generalmente se entra y sale de las visiones por voluntad propia… pero en tu caso… quizás alguna urgencia por lo cual llegar a casa… un susto… una sorpresa… ¡Ya se! – el chico toma tu rostro entre sus manos, te sonrojas.

– ¿Qu- que haces, idiota? – le preguntas, tratando, en vano, de no tartamudear.

– Escúchame bien, _my lady _¿Sabes por qué estoy en Francia? Te lo diré y me tienes que creer porque es verdad. – tratas de hablar, pero su mirada te dice que él va en serio. – En este momento Antonio esta con Lovino en Paris – abres los ojos por la sorpresa – ese idiota español se la pasó rogándome por días que quería ver como estaba su "_lovi-love", _hasta que ya no lo aguante y tuve que ceder y venir aquí, obviamente yo no lo iba a acompañar asta Paris… se supone que él regresara esta noche… Bueno, adiós _my lady._

Antonio esta…. Esta…. Esta en Paris… ¡Ese maldito!

…

Abres los ojos, estás sentada frente al Sena, tu cabeza esta recargada en tu brazo derecho ¡Así que si fue un sueño! Sonríes por la satisfacción y observas al cielo para darte una idea de la hora _¡Fuck! ¡Shit! ¡Damn it! _Ya es prácticamente de noche ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas dormida? Te levantas, recoges las compras y empiezas a correr a casa de Francis ¡Te van a matar! ¡Lo harán!

"_Entonces mátalos tu primero"_

No es momento, Carrie.

Te apresuras y por fin divisas la casa-mansión de Bonnefoy. Abres la puerta de un golpe y tratas de relajar tu respiración.

– Francis, Gilbert. – los llamas – ¡Lo siento, llegue…! – y notas la incomoda situación – …tarde.

Quizás… demasiado tarde.

Recibes tres distintas miradas: una rojiza, una azul… y una verde.

Y esta vez no es la mirada de Kirkland.

A la mente se te vienen tantos recuerdos con estos tres colores; tantas aventuras, tantas travesuras, tantas travesías; tantas tardes, tantos días; tantas palabras y tantas bromas. Se te viene a la mente el atardecer enfrente del templo Nyingma, te gustaba contemplarlo allí junto con los chicos, luego ellos se despedían y se iban a sus casas…

Recibes una mirada arrógate, pero leal; la mirada de un gran compañero.

Recibes una marida coqueta, pero pendiente y preocupada; la mirada de un hermano mayor.

Y por ultimo, recibes una mirada que no habías visto en años…

Recibes una mirada generalmente despreocupada, pero que puede prenderse ante los enemigos; recibes la mirada de un amigo.

– ¿Antonio? – preguntas, sin podértelo creer.

– Hola [Nombre] – te contesta él, con su sonrisa despreocupada de siempre – ¿Cómo estas? Hace mucho que no te veo…

– ¡Cierra la puerta! – te grita Gilbert.

Reaccionas instintivamente y cierras la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, te pones en posición de pelea y tu mente enseguida empieza a analizar la situación; bien, Antonio está rodeado, Francis y Gilbert le apuntan con sus armas, tu estas frente a la puerta así que Antonio tendría que huir por una ventana… una, dos, tres ventanas, tratas de sostener la navaja que amarraste a tu cintura antes de salir… no está ¿Cuando la perdiste? Eso no importa, tienes que pensar… hay tres posibles salidas aparte de la puerta y solo tienes a Francis y Gilbert, ellos nunca le harían daño letal o inmovilizador a Antonio.

Malditos lazos afectivos…

El instinto militar aflora en tu cuerpo, analizas todo rápidamente… tienes ventaja en número, pero Antonio tiene muchas vías de escape, debes decidir…

– Gracias por el mensaje que enviaste con el Capitán, [Nombre] – dice Antonio, llamando tu atención… y la de los otros dos chicos – pero ahora… el océano es mi hogar.

Esas palabras te hacen enojar ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Después de irse sin avisarle a Francis ni a Gilbert, después de hacer que volvieras al ejercito, después de dejar solo a Lovino…

– Te equivocas – murmuras – el océano es solo un montón de agua… un hogar es… es… – sientes un nudo en la garganta por el enojo, estas lo que le sigue de encabronada – ¡Un hogar es…!

– ¡Es donde está la gente que te quiere, _dannazione_!

Todos, incluyéndote, voltean a ver a la persona propietaria de esa voz. Lovino observa a todos, detiene su mirada en el español y este último le responde el gesto.

– ¡Lovino~! – grita felizmente Antonio.

– ¡Tu, maldito bastardo! – el italiano toma impulso y le propina un fuerte cabezazo en el estomago a Antonio. – ¿Cómo te atreves a irte? Y todavía me haces venir con el pervertido acosador francés ¡Maldición!

– ¡Tu, Antonio! – decides tomar el control de la situación – ¡No tienes ni idea de todos los problemas que me has causado a mi… o a los chicos – tomas aire – No me importa que asustaras a Francis o a Gilbert, no me importa que te hayas vuelto pirata, es mas… ni siquiera me importa que por ti he vuelto al ejercito… pero… pero… ¡PERO NO TENIAS PORQUE DEJAR SOLO A LOVINO!

– Es por eso por lo que he venido… – te dice Antonio – voy a llevarme a Lovino…

Wow, esa no era la respuesta que esperabas…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Muy confuso, lo sé; cambie el tema de la historia muy drásticamente, lo sé; pero… pero… ¡Este es el resultado de cumplir mis antojos! ¿Saben a lo que me refiero? Nunca JAMÁS EN LA VIDA tomen una cerveza mientras comen chocolates ¡JAMÁS! ¡PUTOS IDIOTAS QUE TE INSISTEN EN QUE TOMES! Solo una vez en la vida me había emborrachado y eso fue porque lo hice a propósito (quería saber que se siente emborracharse), pero últimamente han pasado muchas cosas, me invitaron a un lugar en mi prepa donde la gente se junta a tomar… y yo dije que no.**

**¿Entonces como me emborrache?**

**Me quede con el antojo, compre una cerveza por ahí y me la tome comiendo unos chocolates que me regalaron… se que está mal, pero últimamente me ha pasado tanto… sé que no hay excusa, pero solo fue una botella (Soy muy sensible al alcohol) y ya traía antojo desde hace como tres meses.**

**Este es el resultado de escribir tomando ¡Por última vez se los advierto: NO TOMEN EN EXCESO! Yo me emborrache por que me pasa con facilidad, pero la jaqueca del día siguiente no es linda.**

**Bis nachher~**

**~[Inserte nombre que odio aquí]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ay ay ay ay… canta y no llores, por que cantando se alegran, cielito lindo, los corazones~ Estoy mareada, en un auto y faltan horas para llegar a mi casa ¡Pero tengo internet e inspiración! Me cuesta escribir con el movimiento, me equivoco con las teclas y me dan nauseas ¡Pero lo vale! Por mis peques lectoras (y lectores, si es que hay…) todo lo vale… TODO.**

**Disfruten~**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mio (Si lo fuera… ¿Por qué escribiría esto? ¿Qué sentido tendría?) Es de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Cap. 10: No fue un sueño.

– _Es por eso por lo que he venido… – te dice Antonio – voy a llevarme a Lovino…_

_Wow, esa no era la respuesta que esperabas…_

– Maldito bastardo… ¡No escojas por mí, maldición! – Lovino le dio otro golpe en el estomago a Antonio.

Antonio ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de agonizar por el dolor; toma a Lovino del brazo y corre hacia la ventana más cercana, saltando por ella.

– ¡Lo sabia! – gritas – escogió ir por una ventana.

– ¡Vamos por él! – grita Francis.

– Tranquilos, no hay prisa… – dices tranquilamente aunque hay un torbellino de ideas en tu interior – bueno, quizás un poco de prisa…

– ¿Cómo que no hay prisa? – te pregunta Gilbert.

– Porque yo sé a dónde va Antonio… – o, al menos, eso crees – a Rennes.

– ¿Y cómo lo sabes exactamente, _mon cheri_?

– Un sueño – contestas con simpleza.

…

No sabes en qué momento decidiste confiar en un pirata… ¡Que solamente soñaste! Pero en tu sueño Kirkland te dijo que Antonio estaba en casa de Francis… y tenía razón.

Quizás fue un aviso de tu subconsciente, como esos sueños que significan algo ¿Serás una vidente o algo así?

Corres por entre un montón de árboles sujetando fuertemente tu confiable pistola, sigues la pista de Antonio ¡Va en dirección a Rennes! Por supuesto, con "la pista de Antonio" en realidad te refieres a sus pisadas y a los gritos de Lovino, y por "gritos" te refieres a todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber ¡Por todo lo bueno, ese niño profiere insultos que tu ni conocías!

– _Fottuto bastardo, _¡por última vez, suéltame! ¡Maldito orate demente!

Aceleras el paso en dirección a donde escuchaste el grito ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde están Francis y Gilbert? ¿Se fueron directo a Rennes? Al menos así tienen la posibilidad de capturar… a Kirkland… _damn it!, _concéntrate.

Apartas con fuerza las ramas de los árboles, por fin logras divisar a Antonio y a Lovino… y te detienes.

Parece que Antonio por fin ha soltado a Lovino. Ambos se observan a los ojos seriamente en un pequeño claro libre de arboles, las ramas se menean dulcemente con el viento, la luna ilumina a las dos siluetas que observas. Te escondes entre las ramas para no ser vista.

– ¿No quieres venir conmigo, Lovino? – pregunta ingenuamente Antonio.

– Eres un idiota… – alcanzas a distinguir el murmuro de Lovino a duras penas – ¿Qué haces aquí, maldición?

– Vine por ti…

– ¡Estaba preocupado, MALDITA SEA! – el grito te toma por sorpresa – Por un momento creí que no te volvería a ver –puedes notar el sonrojo en la cara del menor.

Sueltas un suspiro, no puedes dejar que Antonio se vaya, odias tener que interrumpir el momento, pero no te queda opción. Tomas el arma de fuego, la cargas, apuntas…

– Te guste o no, en verdad comienzo a creer que esto es cosa del destino…

Casi gritas del susto que te provoco el susurro en el oído, pero una mano te cubre la boca. Tratas de soltarte del agarre, pero te resulta imposible. Con el susto, apenas te tomaste el tiempo para pensar en de quien es la voz que has escuchado. Te retuerces para que tu aprisionador te suelte, tratas de apartar la mano ajena de tu boca, pero no puedes.

– Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar que intervengas en este hermoso rencuentro, _my lady…_

Kirkland, hijo de… ¿Destino?

Te tranquilizas para que Kirkland te suelte, parece que funciona puesto que sientes como el agarre del brazo del anglosajón se va soltando.

– ¿Destino? – le preguntas por fin – ¿A que demonios te refieres?

Kirkland pone un dedo sobre sus labios para indicar que guardes silencio. Lo haces. Se quita el guante de su mano derecha y te muestra la palma de su mano…

Una cortada… como si fuese echa por… una navaja.

Abres los ojos por la sorpresa ¡No fue un sueño, maldita sea!

– ¿Sorprendida? – pregunta él.

– Tu… bastardo – lo insultas.

– Eso dolió, _my lady_ – maldito dramático – que mal agradecida, bien pude no darle a Antonio tu mensaje…

El mensaje… Cierto, Antonio le dijo a Francis y Gilbert que le había mandado un mensaje a Kirkland…

-Flash Back—

… _El instinto militar aflora en tu cuerpo, analizas todo rápidamente… tienes ventaja en número, pero Antonio tiene muchas vías de escape, debes decidir…_

– _Gracias por el mensaje que enviaste con el Capitán, [Nombre] – dice Antonio, llamando tu atención… y la de los otros dos chicos – pero ahora… el océano es mi hogar._

_Esas palabras te hacen enojar ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Después de irse sin avisarle a Francis ni a Gilbert, después de hacer que volvieras al ejercito, después de dejar solo a Lovino…_

-Flash Back—

¡Te van a matar! ¡Lo harán, _DAMN IT_! Tus días están contados desde el momento en que Antonio dijo esa maldita frase.

– ¿Y PORQUE DEMONIOS LE DISTE MI "MENSAJE"? – le gritas lo mas bajito que puedes para que Antonio no te escuche, no es culpa del pirata, pero… – Me van a matar, lo harán, yo lo se…

– ¿Quién te va a matar?

– ¡Francis y Gilbert! – exclamas como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo – a menos que…

Maldita sea, tienes en frente a la persona que Francis y Gilbert quieren capturar y a unos metros tienes a la persona que quieren encontrar, pero no has hecho nada ¿Por qué? Kirkland parece darse cuenta de tus intenciones y te sujeta por las muñecas. Si será muy hijo de… Mustias un "cobarde" y forcejeas con el rubio ojiverde, tratas de soltarte inútilmente y sin hacer ruido…

– Suéltame… maldito… pirata… – dices con dificultad tratando de alejarte del rubio.

– ¿Y se supone que tu eres una ex-general admirada en tantos países? – abres los ojos ¿Cómo lo sabe? – que decepción…

Estás enojada, no, estas ENCABRONADA, ¿Quién se cree el idiota? ¿Decepción? Ningún maldito pirata te va a decir eso, respiras hondo para juntar fuerzas y lo pateas en el estomago. Él cae para atrás y respira con dificultad.

– _Damn it… _– maldice él entre jadeos – ¿Qué… te sucede?

– Jamás dejare que un estúpido pirata me diga que soy una _decepción _– dices haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra – y menos que me critique así, me he ganado mi lugar por algo, _captain Kirkland._ El hecho de que me obligaran a volver a trabajar en el ejército después de tanto tiempo de inactividad es otra cosa.

Te acercas a él y rodeas su cuello con tus manos ¡JA! ¿Quién esta indefenso ahora? Aprietas un poco para hacerle saber (o al menos, creer) que vas en serio.

"_Jeje, que divertido ¡Aprieta un poco mas!"_

No justo ahora, Carrie.

"_Esta bien, me basta con un poco de sufrimiento…"_

¿En verdad no lo quieres matar?

"_No, porque tu me aceptaste… un poco"_

Te dejas llevar, pero esta vez no sientes que _Carrie _toma todo el control de ti, es más bien como si… te ayudara un poco, te diera un poco de fuerza, pero no mucha.

Que extraño.

Generalmente _ella_ toma el control sin preguntar.

– Espera… – habla Kirkland con dificultad – al menos escucha a Antonio… yo no le iba a decir tu mensaje por miedo a que el regresara contigo… – abres los ojos como platos – pero él me dijo…

Sueltas su cuello, te arrepentirás y lo sabes, pero por el momento no importa. Agudizas el oído.

– ¿Por qué regresas, maldición? – dice Lovino ¿Siguen ahí? – ¿Por qué regresas si planeas volver a irte, bastardo?

– Por ti, Lovi – contesta Fernández.

– ¡No voy a ir contigo! ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no regresas definitivamente a casa?

Escuchas un suspiro por parte del español, seguramente él se estaba esperando esa pregunta, restriega su cara con una mano y comienza a hablar.

– No quiero regresar, no es mi estilo esa vida que tenia antes – el chico se toma un respiro y prosigue – quiero libertad, tomar mis propias decisiones y romper algunas reglas de vez en cuando, no quiero hacer todo lo que me ordene la reina. Quiero respirar, quiero pensar y saber que no soy una marioneta.

– Entonces vete de una vez, maldita sea…

– Pero también quiero que estés conmigo, sin ti no vale la pena.

Te quedas boquiabierta, Lovino se sonroja y Antonio sonríe como siempre. Que tierno… pero lo tienes que detener antes de que Gilbert y Francis te maten, ellos lo extrañan y es lo único que puedes hacer… o podrías…

-Flash Back-

… – _Te propongo un trato – el pirata interrumpe tus pensamientos – pero necesito que lo pienses bien y no seas impulsiva…_

– _¡Yo no soy impulsiva! – le gritas – y nunca haría un trato con un pirata._

– _Al menos escúchame… Te ofrezco darle a Antonio a cinco de mis mejores piratas, conseguirle un barco y dejar que el y sus dos amigos que no conozco se conviertan en piratas independientes de mi… mientras eso les convenga (y me convenga a mi)._

– _¿Y por qué aceptaría yo eso? – le preguntas, cortante – ni Bonnefoy, ni Beilschmidt ni yo lo vamos a aceptar._

– _Ya veo… entonces no tiene chiste que te cuente que quiero a cambio…_

-Fin Flash Back—

Si es por la felicidad de Antonio… no, si es por la felicidad de Bad Touch Trio, entonces serás capaz de lo que sea… si es por ellos harás un trato con quien sea… incluso con un pirata.

– Hey, Kirkland – llamas al ojiverde – ¿Recuerdas el trato que me ofreciste en el sue- visión? – te corriges en la última palabra.

– Por supuesto que si, _my lady _– contesta él con una sonrisa pícara.

No puedes creer lo que estas a punto de hacer, titubeas un poco, pero si es por los chicos…

– ¿Qué es… lo que quieres a cambio? – murmuras débilmente.

Tienes la mirada gacha, pero te puedes imaginar la sonrisa que debe tener Kirkland en este momento. Triunfal.

– Es simple – empieza él a hablar – quiero que a cambio…

– ¡[Nombre]! – esa voz… – _mon cheri, Êtes-vous d'accord? (¿Cariño, estas bien?)_

– _Gör! _¡No te escondas de mi grandiosa persona!

Actúas rápido, tiras a Kirkland detrás de ti y lo ocultas entre un montón de hojas, volteas a la dirección de donde provenían los gritos y te encuentras en seguida con tus amigos.

– ¿Dónde estabas, _mon amour_? – te pregunta Francis.

– ¿Dónde estaban ustedes? – preguntas con ira fingida.

– Razonando… ¿Cómo le enviaste a Antonio un mensaje con Kirkland si solo lo viste un vez?

_Shit. _No solo te asusta que se dieron cuenta de ese detallito, te asusta el pensar que Kirkland esta detrás de ti y que Antonio sigue con Lovino a unos pocos metros de distancia.

– No deberían estar aquí – los regañas – deberían estar buscando a Antonio.

– Le perdimos la pista o, mejor dicho, Francis le perdió la pista porque yo soy demasiado genial… pero ese no es el tema.

– Chicos, no hay tiempo… – retrocedes un poco y casi pisas a Kirkland.

Ruegas que ni Antonio ni Lovino hagan algún ruido y solo se vayan en silencio…

– ¡Solo voy contigo porque quiero muchos tesoros y ya no soporto al pervertido francés, maldición!

Te golpeas la cara con tu mano ¡Lo que te faltaba! Solo queda que descubran a Kirkland…

– Antonio, _run, spanish, run! _– escuchas la voz del ingles.

– ¡Si serás hijo de puta! – le gritas mientras él empieza a correr.

Antonio toma a Lovino entre sus brazos y se lo lleva corriendo mientras este último le exige que lo baje. Francis, Gilbert y tú (tienes que guardar apariencias) los empiezan a perseguir, pero Kirkland tiene un _as _bajo la manga… saca una varita con una estrella dorada en la punta y pronuncia palabras inentendibles. Solo queda una nube de humo… y unas palabras que flotan en el aire.

"A cambio, tienes que venir conmigo, _my lady…"_

…

– Francis, Gilbert… – los llamas – ¡Diríjanme al menos una puta palabra!

Ni siquiera voltean a verte, están en casa de Francis y tú vas detrás de ellos, están E-N-C-A-B-R-O-N-A-D-O-S con todas sus letras y lo peor es que tienen razones de sobra para estarlo. Agradeces que te dejen quedarte en la misma casa, no, en el mismo país que ellos.

– Aunque sean palabras de odio, aunque me regañen y me insulten… háblenme.

Pero te siguen ignorando, te estas exasperando.

–_Right! Fuck you! _– gritas – No puedo creer que estuve a punto de…

"_¿Hacer un trato con un pirata por ustedes?"_

_Shut up, Carrie!_

Te diriges a tu cuarto molesta y azotas la puerta a la hora de cerrarla, te tiras a tu cama y gritas en el colchón. Piensas en el trato del pirata, los chicos se vuelven piratas y tu a cambio te vas con Kirkland... ni en sueños.

Se abre tu puerta y estas a punto de soltar mil insultos, pero te callas al ver que solo es Feliciano.

– ¿[Nombre], estas bien? – te pregunta él con inocencia.

No, no estas bien y posiblemente él tampoco lo estará ¿Cómo demonios se supone que le dirás que por TU culpa su hermano se fue? Él te observa con sus tiernos ojos ¡Oh, maldita sea! La culpa… La estúpida culpa te esta comiendo por dentro y su dulce mirada solo te deprime mas.

Te acercas a Feli y lo abrazas, el corresponde ¡Es tan inocente!

– Lo siento, Feli – te disculpas – lo siento…

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Sientes u terrible nudo en la garganta y tu estomago te duele, pero le tienes que decir, le tienes que explicar…

– ¡Querido_ freré_ Francis~! – se escucha una voz femenina.

Esa voz te es familiar…

– ¡_Mon cheri _Michelle!

¿Michelle? ¿Cómo la amiga-subordinada-exnovia de Kirkland?

Una conocida de Kirkland ¡Lo único que te faltaba!

* * *

**¡Chan chan chan! Escribiendo lo mas que puedo, escuchando t.A.T.u después de años, que tiempos~ tengo una duda chicquita ¿Se eschribe Himaruya Hidekaz o Hidekaz Himaruya? Es que últimamente he estado leyendo varios fics donde lo llaman Hidekaz Himaruya y ya no sé que creer ;_;.**

**No hay inspiración, tengo faltas de ortografía, el cap. es muy corto… mi vida es un asco…**

**Bye~**

**~[Inserte nombre que odio aquí]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, aquí estoy con el nuevo capitulo y regresando a mi hermoso Fanfic~**

**En cuanto pude salir del hospital no sabia si continuar la historia o no, así que pensé en mejor escribir algún One-shot en lo que pensaba como volver a esta historia o sencillamente dejarla (cosa que Daniel no me perdonaría).**

**Por eso siempre agradeceré que, estando en clases de ingles el **_**teacher **_**dijo algo así como… "**_**Now, girls**_**, imagínense que están en el **_**bus **_**prácticamente vacío y de la nada se sube un inglés…" y entonces yo puse cara de OMFG "…y es un rubio de ojos claros que esta leyendo un libro llamado… **_**I don't know…**_** 'Aprendiendo español'" y yo me puse roja y empecé a sonreír como idiota "… **_**So, now **_**dime que harías… ¡Tú!" ¡Y me señaló a mí! Entonces yo pensé "¡Maldita sea, esto es una **_**fuking **_**señal del destino!".**

**Disfruten~**

**Advertencia: Hetalia no es mio (Si lo fuera… haría un episodio especial donde hablaran de la época pirata de Iggy *w*) es de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Cap. 11: Michelle, una visita indesea- *ejem, ejem* inconveniente.

_Why? Why? WHY? _De todas las personas, de todos los lugares y de todos los momentos… ¿Por qué _SHE_? ¿Por qué _HERE_? ¿Por qué _NOW_? Sales corriendo en dirección a la entrada principal, dejando detrás a un Feliciano confundido.

– _Shit, damm it, merde, dannazione, _maldita sea_, verdammt, kusho, dritt, che… _– empiezas a maldecir en todos los idiomas posibles – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Corres, pasas por pasillos,_ maldita casa-mansión francesa_. Llegas a la entrada agitada, pero a tiempo. Allí esta Michelle, sonriente y abrazando a Francis… ¿Por qué lo hace? Aprietas los puños asta que tus nudillos se ponen blancos y te escondes tras un mueble ¡Y no! ¡No estás celosa!

– ¿No vas a saludar al asombroso yo? – pregunta Gilbert a la invitada.

La chica se separa del abrazo del francés y rodea con sus brazos a Gilbert. Quizás seas una pesada aguafiestas, pero no lo vas a soportar más. Sales de tu escondite con movimientos bruscos, frunces el ceño y te cruzas de brazos de forma decidida. Tus dos "amigos" te observan igual de enojados, ninguno desvía la mirada de ti y tú correspondes al gesto; no vas a perder esta "batalla de miradas". Tus ojos echan chispas.

– Imposible… escuchas un murmuro de parte de Michelle.

– ¿Qué ocurre, _mon cheri _Michelle? – pregunta el galo sin desviar la mirada de ti.

– Tú eres… – empieza a analizar ella ¡No! – ¡Tu eres [Nombre]! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¡Nos vimos ayer cuando…! – no la dejas terminar de hablar, saltas sobre ella y le tapas la boca.

Michelle trata de apartar tu mano de su boca, quizás la estés ahogando, pero en este momento no importa, solo importa que los dos idiotas que tienes por compañeros no sepan que estuviste ayer con Kirkland MAS DE UNA VEZ.

– Ho- Hola Michelle – la saludas haciendo más presión de la necesaria – hacia mucho que no te veía…

– _Mon Dieu, _la estas ahogando.

– ¡[Nombre], _Drop it!_ – grita Gilbert y aparta tu mano de su boca.

Michelle inhala aire en cuanto lo sueltas, pero ella sigue sonriente ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Sientes unos brazos en tu cuello y ahora eres tú la que no puede respirar. Michelle te abraza.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, [Nombre]! – grita ella

– Mi-Michelle… – murmuras sin poder respirar y sin poder sacarte a la chica de encima.

– ¿Se conocen? – pregunta Gilbert.

– ¡Si! – contesta ella inmediatamente – La conocí ayer junto con Ki- – Le vuelves a tapar la boca, solo que esta vez no la asfixias.

Pero ya es muy tarde, Los dos miembros del Bad Trio te observan con la ceja encarada en espera de una respuesta… "Ki-"… "Ki-"... _Damn it… _tienes que pensar en un nombre… rápido… ¡Ya!

– Ki… ¡Kiku! – exclamas – ¿recuerdan al niño japonés que de vez en cuando me visitaba a mi y al señor Neeraja? ¡Ese mismo!

Francis y Gilbert te ven extrañados, pero no hacen preguntas. Estas a salvo, por ahora.

O tal vez no…

…

– ¿Por qué les mentiste? – te pregunta una vez mas ¡Joder, que Michelle es insistente!

– No quiero que lo sepan… – le contestas.

– ¡¿Por qué no?!

Quieres decirle, pero no te atreves. Si le explicas lo que pasa, podría ser que le dijera a Gilbert y a Francis en donde encontrar a Kirkland… o podría advertirle a Kirkland de toda la información que hasta ahora tú y los chicos tienen y eso no te conviene. O quizás ella podría, como tú, guardar el secreto en beneficio de ambos bandos… no, no te arriesgaras.

– Solo digamos… – decides mentir para no arriesgarte – que Kirkland no se lleva bien con Bonnefoy ni con Beilschmidt, es mejor que ninguno sepa del otro... – no es del todo mentira.

– Tengo otra pregunta – habla ella – ¿Por qué los chicos están enojados contigo?

Lo piensas un momento antes de responder.

– Mencioné a Kirkland y se enojaron – ella se sorprende y tú sonríes satisfecha.

Te creyó.

…

Maldices mentalmente, los chicos están sentados frente a ti. Tu cruzas tus piernas altaneramente mientras te cruzas de brazos y te inclinas para atrás, quedando recargada en el respaldo de la silla. Los observas con incredulidad y tu mirada se vuelve molesta y fastidiada ¿Quiénes se creen estos idiotas? Te acomodas el cabello un poco y notas un pequeño detalle: la rosa que te dio Kirkland sigue allí, pero lo ignoras por el momento. Tienes otros asuntos en los que pensar.

– _Excuse me? _– preguntas con indignación.

– Lo que dijimos, _mon cheri _– te dice Francis arrastrando las palabras– A Gran Bretaña, mañana mismo.

Quieren partir a Inglaterra mañana mismo, al Imperio Británico, a donde aseguraste que no volverías mas… en verdad están enojados contigo.

– Creí haberles dicho… que no quiero involucrarme con Gran Bretaña – dices hastiada.

– El piratita inglés por algo es INGLÉS – mustia Gilbert – tenemos que ir allí a investigar, esa es mi MUY _awesome _idea.

Te frotas las sienes, estos malditos desgraciados…

– Hijos de… Bien, solo porque… – "No creo que _él _esté allí" – la mala hierba se arranca de raíz.

Te levantas y te dispones a irte.

– ¿A dónde vas? – te pregunta el prusiano.

– Con Feli – le contestas –aun no le he dicho lo de Lovino.

…

Te detienes frente a la puerta de los… del italiano. Has repasado mentalmente un discurso para explicar la "desaparición" de Lovino. Golpeas suavemente la madera, en un mudo intento de que Feliciano te deje entrar. Escuchas pasos dentro de la habitación y por fin la entrada se abre dejando ver a un pequeño castaño italiano. Observas dentro de la habitación y te encuentras con la mirada de Matthew y Ludwig, ambos te observan seriamente, quizás ya se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del otro gemelo Vargas, posiblemente Feli también solo que no lo ha pensado detenidamente.

– Hola, feli… – saludas al niño – ¿Puedo pasar?

– Ve~ claro que si, me gusta mucho estar contigo – él te sonríe y se te hace un nudo en el estomago.

– ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – pregunta Ludwig.

Lo piensas, pero será más fácil para Feliciano si el alemán está aquí para apoyarlo y Matthew últimamente se esta llevando bien con el pequeño italiano así que...

– No, por favor quédense – dices y ambos niños parecen notar la ligera suplica en tu voz.

Te sientas en el suelo y los chicos lo hacen a tu alrededor formando un semicírculo, respiras profundamente y te preparas para decirle a Feliciano toda la verdad.

– Feli… – comienzas – ¿Tu sabes porque no está aquí Lovino?

* * *

**Muy bien, fin del capitulo, jajaja… ja… ¡Lo siento! *se tira al suelo* Lo siento, lo siento ¡En verdad lo siento! Pero el auto, todo fue muy rápido, gracias por los reviews y Danielito me dijo que no contestó todos porque no sabía cuales ya había contestado y… "¡aish!" diría mi hermana… *toma aire para relajarse*.**

**La pregunta mas recurrente "¿Qué paso?" ok, me accidente, un idiota alcoholizado iba manejando un auto a toda velocidad y vino a chocar contra mi auto en un cruce, fue horrible. Bueno, que me internan en el hospital y la verdad me deprimí y curiosamente lo primero en lo que pensé después de mi familia y amigos fue algo así como "maldita sea, el fanfic…" le pedí a Dani que les dijera que ya no lo podría subir y que estaba PENSANDO en borrarlo, pero él convirtió todo en un drama y ahora tendré que matarlo ^w^ (le dije mi contraseña y me da flojera cambiarla).**

**Gracias por las palabras bonitas que me dijeron~**

**Ahora les contestare esos reviews por privado.**

**~[Inserte… ¿ya para que le hago?] Pau.**

**P.D. : Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y también perdón si el capitulo es muy corto.**

**P.D. : Estoy atrasada con muchas tareas, así que les pido paciencia con los capítulos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dios, que me muero… aquí otro capitulo de su mas odiada autora, me pongo las pilas y lo escribo rápido porque la escuela tiene un plan maquiavélico para no dejarme tiempo de escribir el fanfic ¡pero no lo lograra! ¿O si?**

**Una última cosa ¡Miren, cambie mi nombre! *Señala hacia arriba de tu pantalla (?)* ahora soy "PauPau owo 333" Abreviación: "Pau".**

**Disfruten~**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mio (si lo fuera… habría mas escenas de Rusia y China juntitos ^u^) es de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Cap. 12: Consecuencias + Cupido = El mundo contra ti.

– _Feli… – comienzas – ¿Tu sabes porque no está aquí Lovino?_

El pequeño italiano niega suavemente con la cabeza, sonríe y te dice:

– A él no le gusta estar aquí, dice que esta casa lo vuelve loco… ¡la verdad yo no lo entiendo porque todos aquí son muy agradables! _fratello _Francis, Gilbert, Lud, Matt y, por supuesto, tú.

Abres la boca y repasas algún discurso rápidamente en tu mente.

"_Mira, Feliciano. Tu hermano Lovino ha escogido irse con Antonio… veras, Antonio llegó inesperadamente a la casa y le ofreció a tu hermano irse a… bueno, irse con él, Lovino quería avisarte, pero no hubo tiempo y…"_

– Pero si _fratello_ en verdad odiaba estar aquí, creo que es mejor que se haya ido con Antonio.

Ah… ah…. ah…

Te quedas boquiabierta, las palabras desaparecen de tu boca y la mente te queda en blanco ¿él lo sabía? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

_Kill me, please._

– Así que… si eso era lo que me tenías que decir… – Feliciano sonríe, pero esa sonrisa no llega a sus ojos – No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

– Bi- bien… –no sabes que decir, quizás lo mejor sea dejarlo a solas – _well, can I go?_

– Creo que sería lo mejor – te dice Matthew.

Te levantas, le das un beso en la frente a Feliciano, te despides de los otros dos niños y sales del cuarto. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, alcanzas a escuchar un sollozo y susurros de consuelo.

Maldita sea, te sientes mal.

…

– [Nombre] acompáñame – Te dice Michelle.

– ¿A dónde y para qué? – preguntas acostada en tu cama.

– Quiero pasear contigo – te dice ella.

– No quiero – no estas de ánimo para salir – pídele a Francis que te acom-… ¡WAAAAAAA!

Ella tira de ti y te levanta, pondrías resistencia, pero te sientes muy débil y no sabes porque. Solo le sueltas un par de insultos y te dejas llevar a donde sea que ella quiera ir, solo pides que no sea lejos y que no tarden mucho porque tienes que prepararte para el viaje a Gran Bretaña. Ella acepta y ambas salen sin siquiera avisar a los chicos. Caminan en silencio hasta llegar a… ¿El Sena? Todo el camino ella luce triste y un poco enojada, aprieta fuertemente tu muñeca y te lastima un poco.

– Mi- Michelle… – la llamas – espera… me lastimas.

Por fin ella se detiene y te suelta.

– Quiero saber que hay entre tú y _frére _Francis.

¿Qué? Oh, cierto…

-Flash back—

– _¿Qué relación tienes con Michelle? – cuestionas._

– _¿Por qué quieres saber, _my lady_? – te pregunta Kirkland._

_"Eso mismo me pregunto" te dices a ti misma._

– _Nada más… – le contestas._

– _Ninguna en especial, ella es como mi subordinada…_

– _¿Subordinada? – eso no te convence, después de que ella lo trato tan… igualada, por decirlo de alguna forma – ¿Ni siquiera amigos?_

– _Bueno, fuimos pareja, si es lo que quieres saber… – la respuesta te deja atónita – pero no funciono._

– _¿Por qué? – no vas a mentir, quieres saberlo._

– _En mi opinión, a ella siempre le ha gustado su hermano._

– _¿Cómo es eso posible? – te quedas impactada._

– _No me lo preguntes _because I don't know.

-Fin Flash back-

– ¿Te gusta Francis? – preguntas sin tacto alguno, ella se queda atónita.

– ¡Po- Por supuesto que no! – contesta ella después de un rato de silencio – ¿Co- Cómo podría gustarme e- ese pe- pervertido? ¡Si desde que llegue aquí él ha estado tratando de toquetearme! ¡Y- y- y…! – ella agacha su cabeza – y… como a todas las demás chicas… yo no soy diferente… no soy… especial…

– ¡Claro que no es así! – gritas, dispuesta a defender a Francis – Él es… él no es… él solo… él... – ¡Maldita sea, piensa! – él… ¡él viene del país del amor! – gritas lo primero que se te ocurre.

– Y él te quiere a ti… – murmura ella débilmente con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿A ti? ¡¿A TI?! Si Francis y Gilbert apenas y te hablan, pero a ella la abrazan y toda la cosa. Sientes que eres tú la que debería estar celosa, la que debería llorar, la que debería sufrir por una amistad perdida ¡Pero no! Aparte ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió la idea de que Francis y tú…?

– Entre Bonnefoy y yo no hay nada – le dices – solo somos amigos de la infancia, aparte de sus "indiscreciones" realmente no hay nada, solo amistad… ¡Como mi relación con Gilbert o con Antonio!

– Espera… ¿eso significa que tú no…? – ella se calla un momento y mueve sus labios casi imperceptiblemente ¿Qué ha dicho? – vaya…

Ambas se quedan calladas un momento, entonces sientes como ella te abraza.

– Gracias… – murmura ella débilmente.

¿Por qué te agradece?

– Te propongo un trato – te dice – ayúdame con Francis y yo a cambio te hare un gran favor.

– ¿Qué favor?

– Ya lo veras… jeje – extiende su mano hacia ti y tu la aceptas dudosa.

Bueno… ¿Qué puedes perder?

…

– ¿Para que quieres hablar conmigo?

– Es sobre Michelle, Francis – le contestas con un tono igual de enojado.

Ambos están sentados frente a frente en un comedor, él tiene una copa de vino en la mano, tú tienes una taza de té. Los ojos de las figuritas de porcelana los observan, las muñecas con sus ojos muertos que te siguen y las pinturas de bellas mujeres, de paisajes majestuosos, de iglesias y catedrales imponentes adornan las paredes ¿qué tipo de lugar es ese? Con muebles finos de tonos rojizos, madera fina, terciopelo y seda. Sería un lugar muy lindo, pero en este momento te parece tan aterrador, el ambiente se siente tan estricto y pesado…

"_¿Cómo puede vivir aquí? ¡Mátalo y acaba con esta aura tan pesada!"_

_No justo ahora, Carrie…_

– ¿Qué quieres saber sobre _mon princesse Michelle_?

¡Por todo lo bueno de este mundo! Le dice "princesa" y ella cree que no le gusta a él.

_Ni yo estoy tan mal._

– ¿Quién es ella? Quiero decir… la conozco, pero no sé mucho sobre ella…

– ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? Si ella no quiere decirte no es mi problema.

Cuentas hasta diez… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… ¡10!

– Solo quiero saber que tipo de relación llevas con ella – pones tu mejor sonrisa, tus manos entrelazadas sobre tus piernas y tu mirada fija en sus orbes azules.

– De acuerdo… pero a cambio me has de decir quién te dio esa rosa que traías el tu cabello el día en que nos encontramos con Antonio.

_Maldita sea._

– Te lo contaré… – empieza él.

-Francis Narración/Flashback—

_Estaba paseando tranquilamente; en aquellos tiempos aun no vivía en Dharamsala, India; vivía en mi amada Francia. No conocía al BTT ni a Nyingma. Completa tranquilidad con mi familia. Yo debía tener unos ocho años en aquel entonces._

_Siempre me gustó pasear por las calles de mi amada París, correr como todo niño y siempre todos me reconocían al verme pasar. Excepto una persona._

_Me sorprendí al notar que una chica no me había saludado, la chica parecía esconderse y escabullirse; era Michelle, una pequeña niña, piel morena y ojos castaños… una _fille _encantadora, debo decir._

_¿Qué edad tendría ella en aquel tiempo? ¿Cinco años? _

_Y siempre era lo mismo, la chica jamás me saludaba y siempre se alejaba de mí con temor y hasta odio, me atrevería a decir. Todo el tiempo aterrada, yo nunca lo comprendí…_

_Hasta ese día..._

_Pase al lado del callejón donde siempre la observaba y lo que encontré fue realmente impactante…_

_Y ahí lo descubrí: el por qué me temía, el porque se escondía…_

_Ella era una africana; ella era una esclava._

_Y su amo no parecía ser un _hentilhomme _precisamente._

_Tuve suerte de que aquel hombre se fue y la dejó sola, pues pude sacar a la niña de ahí fácilmente ya que su cuerpo estaba muy débil para poner resistencia. La lleve rápidamente a mi casa, le suplique a mis padres que se quedara, que me permitieran "conservarla". No me agradó para nada usar ese término para dirigirme a una persona, pero fue la única forma en que mis padres accedieron. La "compramos" a su "dueño" y yo le facilite su escape._

_¿Mi castigo?_

_Mis _parents _me enviaron a la India alejándome de mi amada París._

_¿Mi recompensa?_

_Una hermosa _princesse_, dos grandes amigos y la que, hasta hace poco, creí mi _petit soeur.

-Fin Narración/Flashback—

Bueno, eso último te dolió.

Pero la historia fue más bien... eh… ¿Interesante? ¿Reveladora? Nunca te habías preguntado que hacia un francés en India, tampoco un español o un prusiano…

"_Y, si embargo, ellos si sabían que hacías tu en India"_

El que nunca te lo hayan dicho te duele, pero tampoco es como si tú hubieses preguntado…

– Ahora cumple tu parte – te dice, no, te OREDENA él.

– ¡Yo nunca acepte nada, Bonnefoy! – te niegas de inmediato.

– ¡No seas tramposa!

– ¡No lo soy! – pero se te ocurre una idea, la dices antes de poder meditarla – ¡Te contestare si tu me contestas otra pregunta!

– ¡No te aproveches, [Nombre]! – el francés se detiene y pone su mano en su barbilla, pensante – de acuerdo… ¡Pero me vas a contestar!

– _Okay _– meditas la pregunta y al final te decides por ser directa – Bueno… yo quería saber… tu sabes… – reúnes todas tus fuerzas para no titubear – ¿Te gusta Michelle?

Él se queda estático.

– ¡Y no me refiero a un "gustar" de amigos – aclaras – me refiero a un "gustar" romántico.

Y sigue sin responderte… no lo puedes creer, esta pasando lo que creíste que no pasaría jamás, lo que nunca verías en tu vida…

¡Francis se está sonrojando!

No puedes salir de tu estupor, no hay palabras, no sabes que sentir en este momento… pero al menos ya tienes la respuesta.

Los sentimientos de Francis y Michelle son mutuos.

Y ahora decides cumplir tu parte del trato, contestar su pregunta.

– ¿Recuerdas al hombre que me habló cuando llegamos aquí, a Francia? – preguntas mientras te levantas y te diriges a la salida – Él, Laurent, me dio la rosa. – abres la puerta y te largas de ahí.

Nunca dijiste que contestarías con la verdad.

…

…

…

_Fuego._

_Una palabra. Solo una palabra._

_Una palabra destructiva, una palabra abrazadora._

_Una palabra aterradora._

– _[Nombre] – escuchas el grito entre las llamas._

_Tratas de gritar, tratas de siquiera articular un sonido, pero la garganta te quema; te desgarra._

_Así que corres, corres como si tu vida dependiera de ello… y quizás eso no sea una mentira del todo._

– _¡No me dejes, [Nombre]!_

_Apresuras el paso en dirección de la voz, la voz de aquel niño de quien no recuerdas el rostro, la voz del amigo al que quieres salvar…_

_¿Por qué lo quieres salvar?_

_¿Qué es _él _para ti?_

_Tu corazón late tan rápido, tienes que seguir avanzando. Tienes que averiguarlo._

– ¡_[Nombre]!_

_Ya casi llegas, estas a punto…_

_No… no… no…_

_Y lo ves; un barco enorme, una barco impotente a lo lejos, un barco con una bandera en lo alto del mástil. Una bandera negra con un temible cráneo con dos huesos cruzados._

_Habías oído hablar de _ellos_, pero no creíste que los verías. Habías escuchado leyendas de _ellos_, pero las creíste falsas. Simulaste ser una de _ellos_, tomándolo como un juego con tus amigos._

Ellos _estaban aquí._

_Piratas._

_Todos subiendo a pequeños botes con dirección a ese enorme navío…_

_Y allí va _él, _el niño sin rostro, tu amigo siendo llevado a aquel barco. _Él _trata de resistirse, pero su fuerza es poca en comparación de esos hombres._

_Y te llenas de ira por no poder hacer nada, te enfureces y corres mas rápido, pero tus pulmones no dan para mas._

_Entonces llega a ti._

_Su nombre, lo recuerdas por un segundo y, con tu último aliento decides gritarlo, antes de caer en una dolorosa inconciencia._

– …

…

Abres los ojos y enfocas con dificultad unos ojos rojos y cabellos blancos. Te sientas con dificultad y recargas tu espalda en la cabecera de tu cama. En seguida llevas una mano a tu cabeza, pues te duele. Notas un sudor frio en tu frente, cuello, hombros, brazos y piernas.

Observas a Gilbert un momento ¿Qué hace él en tu habitación?

– Gi- Gil… – llamas entrecortadamente al albino, te falta aire – _Wa- __Wath are you doing... here?_

– Tú… _gör _– te llama él – te revolvías mucho en tu cama, duermo en otra habitación y aun así te pude oír... Mi _awesome _yo no puede dormir.

– Oh… – exclamas respirando entrecortadamente – pues… _I'm sorry…_

– _Gör… _Michelle me pidió que te diera esto – el chico te extiende un sobre – no se porque no te lo dio ella directamente, haciéndome perder mi increíble tiempo en nimiedades como esta.

– Ah… _thank you… _– recibes el sobre.

Silencio incomodo.

Gilbert se aleja en silencio y tú te vuelves a cubrir con las cobijas. Escuchas la puerta abrirse, pero no serrarse, te extrañas un poco y, cuando estas a punto de preguntar, sientes una caricia en tu cabello.

– Vale que esté enojado contigo… – dice Gilbert –pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por mis _casi tan increíbles como yo_ amigos.

Ahora si escuchas que la puerta se cierra.

Eso fue… tierno.

Te levantas y abres las cortinas de tu ventana, la luz de la luna es lo suficientemente clara como para que puedas leer la carta que supones que hay dentro del sobre. Rompes el sobre y, efectivamente, hay una carta; una carta con olor a sal de mar que dice…

"_Wow, no puedo creerlo" _escuchas exclamar a _Carrie._

_Yo tampoco. _Le contestas.

–

_Dear Michelle:_

_How are you? I'm fine…_

…

–

Volteas a ver el sobre y puedes observar claramente que dice _"Kirkland" _escrito en él. Respiras hondamente.

_Así que este es mi favor a cambio de ayudarte con Francis ¿Eh?_

La carta está escrita completamente en inglés, bien, al menos es tu lengua materna. Tratas de relajarte un poco y comienzas a leer la carta escrita por Kirkland a Michelle.

¿Por qué creería ella que te serviría de algo recibir esto?

* * *

**¡Chan chan caaaaaaaaaaan! Hey, minna, aquí regresando para molestarlas. Wow, volvió a aparecer la voz del primer episodio. Fangirls, él es… *Redoble de tambores* ¡Cory!**

**Así que…**

**¿Qué dirá la carta? (Ni yo lo sé xD).**

**¿Por qué Gilbert fue amable contigo si se supone que esta enojado? (Eso si lo sé, pero no se los diré).**

**¿Podrás ayudar a Michelle y a Francis para que acepten sus sentimientos? (La verdad no estoy muy segura de que hacer al respecto).**

**¿Aparecerá pronto el sexy *Cof*Violable*Cof* Capitán Kirkland?**

**¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Nos leemos~**

**~Pau.**

**P.D. una vez mas, perdón por las faltas de ortografía, espero que el cap. Me haya quedado lo suficientemente largo, traté de hacerlo rápido para poder seguí con mis trabajos de la escuela (tengo exposición el martes, deséenme suerte **_**please**_**).**


End file.
